What Is Love?
by DreamingAgain
Summary: The events of Salvage went different, and Connor had to flee to Sunnydale for help.But fighting off the Beast, First and Angelus won't be easy.Somewhere along the way he fell for Faith, who was desperate to save Angel, when he himself wanted to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing that appears in this fic is mine. Besides this, anyway.

**Chapter One: Desperate**

Connor barely even registered pain in his body. Wesley's last word's were still clear in his head. 'Go to Sunnydale.' he said, before died from hands of Beast. It was a massacre. After their fail at killing The Beast, he, a badly beaten Faith and Wesley went back to Hyperion. Then he wasn't in his best shape, and now he felt like only thing from keeping him to black out was Faith. She was half-sitting, half-lying in passangers seat. Unconscious. They felt safe back there in the hotel 'cuz of Lorne's spell. It turned out there was a way to overpower this. In the result Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Lorne were dead. In the middle of the fight he faced Angelus and eventually managed to kill him. More like it was pure luck that he landed on this particulary sharp piece of wood. But what truly shocked him was sight of Cordelia, standing with her arms across her chest and a bored look. She was the one who controlled Beast, it's master. In the end it was he, Faith and Wesley against Beast. After Wes told him to take Faith and flee, he launched himself at it, buying them some time to run.

Connor panicked and stole the car to get there faster. Brunette beside him passed out soon after they left L .A . As he drove past sign 'Welcome to Sunnydale' Connor realized he had no idea where to go now. Technically he knew other Slayer was _here_, but _where_? He shook Faith awake

''Faith, come on, don't die on me now! We're so close. Snap out of it woman! What's the adress? Where I have to go? Come on Faith I know you hear me! '' he cried panicked, trying to hold Faith.

''163 Re..vel-lo..rive..'' she managed to get out before passing out again.

'Great' he thought. Now he had to search. After few minutes he saw sign 'Revello Drive'' on a corner of a street. Now he had to find certain house. He drove by, but didn't saw number 163. Connor panicked, Faith seemed like she had minutes left, unless someone who knew how, would patch her up. Frustrated he hit wheel, only to move his hand back, painful now. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Connor, but in reality were few minutes he saw number 1630. 'What the hell, if thats not this house I don't care. She _needs_ to be taken care of. ' He drove faster, until he was practically on it. He stopped on the lawn before the house, jumped out of car, his body completely numb and took Faith in his arms. No bothering to knock he crashed through doors with a cry on his lips.

''Heeeelp!''

* * *

Buffy was having a slightly good day. None of potential pissed her off, they collected few useful information on First and girls were doing good. But the good day ended, when she heard News on T.V. Los Angeles was in chaos. Vampires and Demons everywhere, on killing spree. She looked at everyone's faces in room.

''Yeah, you could wonder where the hell is deadboy, huh? '' Xander asked, sarcasm clear in his voice.

''I'm sure they can handle it. '' Buffy answered, in so _unsure_ tone.

''Yes, I a.. I'm fairly certain that if they'd need any help Wesley would call me. '' Giles confirmed.

''You see? They'll be .. '' rest of Buffy's words drowned in sound of front door being crashed.

''Heeeelp!'' shot out a desperate male voice. Buffy rushed over, with others closely following. She stopped dead in her tracks at sight of a bloody teenaged boy, with even worse looking Faith in his arms.

''Oh, dear..'' came out from Giles.

For a moment noone dared to move. Finally, boy couldn't take it anymore.

''What the fuck are you waiting for, huh!Help her!'' he yelled, dropping to his knees.

She quickly rushed to him, took Faith and put her on sofa.

''Guys, come on! Xander go get me a med kit now! Willow, honey, you think you can do something about her? '' she asked.

''I, uh..I-I don't know..'' she replied.

''Come on people, she doesn't have much time!'' now he was panicked and desperate. They couldn't let her die, not now when managed to get her to safety. Next thing he knew was hitting floor, out cold.

* * *

''You have any idea who he might be?'' Connor heard some distanced voice.

He could feel he was in bed, but who put him there he had no idea. Probably them. He opened his eyes and stood up, wincing in pain from his previous encounters with Beast. Connor opened the doors and walked in the middle of some hot discussion between few people. Some blonde chick, most likely slayer, man with the glasses who reminded him of Wes, some other brunette guy and redheaded girl. Still clutching his side he asked

''Where is she?Is Faith alive?''

''She's fine. Or as fine as she could be. And now why don't you tell me who are you and why should I give a damn about you or her?'' blonde demanded.

''Name's Connor. I'm Angel's son'' after his answer he could almost feel tension in the room.

''Could you repeat that again? As far as I know Angel doesn't have a son. It is impossible for a vampire to have children. Besides aren't you a little too old?'' asked watcher with english accent. 'Yeah, how else?'

''Oh, I grew up in hell dimension. By the way, who are you people?''

''Well, my name's Buffy, this is Giles, Xander and Willow. '' blonde introduced, pointing to older man, brunette, and redheaded girl. ''And now if you excuse me, I got to call Angel. See if any of this is true.'' Buffy started to back out.

''I don't think he'll pick up'' Connor said looking at ground.

''What do you mean? You know what's happening in L.A? '' slayer asked, worry in her eyes.

He sighed. ''What you're seeing, is all what's left of Angels Investigations. '' he explained, voice without any emotion.

''Excuse me? '' asked Giles, now worried aswell. If something destroyed Angel's team _and _almost killed slayer it had to be extremely powerful.

''Okay, I'll start from beginning. I'm son of Angel and Darla. Don't ask me how, I don't know. Anyway, not long ago new enemy showed up. The Beast. We fought it few times and lost, doing it no harm. It destroyed Wolfram & Hart, killed five member of some order and did some spell to blott out the sun. '' he took a deep breath. ''Anyway, somewhere along this we got a clue, „The answer is among you". Everybody thought it was me 'cuz this Beast was following me. But after one of encounters we discovered it was Angel who knew it. Well, Angelus. And then it all started to fall apart.'' Connor's voice broke.

Giles visibly paled.''Are you trying to say.. that you unleashed Angelus again? '' he asked pissed of.

''It was Wesley's idea. So, we had Angelus locked down, the only thing we had to do was get information about Beast. He escaped, and we realized we couldn't fight Angelus and Beast at the same time. That's when Wes broke Faith out of prison. Me, Faith, Wes and Gunn went to fight him. In the end we had to run before they killed us all. So we're back in hotel, feeling safe because Lorne put this anti-demon spell. Somehow Beast managed to overpower it. That was a slaughter-house. They practically destroyed us. We managed to take out Angelus, but Beast was too strong.''

''Wait. You're telling me that Angel is dead? '' asked Buffy, dread in her voice.

He nodded. For a moment he saw mix of emotions on her face, before it settled to anger.

''You, you killed your own father? How could you? Couldn't you just re-ensoul him?Are you that stupid!'' blonde screamed and charged towards him, her intentions clear.

Connor tried to block her punches, but she was a slayer and he was just a human. Eventually she had him pinned down.

''It was either him or Faith!I couldn't let her die, not then!'' he yelled back, trying to break free.

Silence fell on the room. Noone dared to speak 'till..

''What?Are you kidding?You killed Angel for this psycho-slayer?She'll most likely kill us all in sleep.I think we should send her back to jail where she..'' that was all what Xander managed to say, before Connor struggled himself free, rushed over and hit him, sending him across the room.

Everyone stared at him shocked. He took a few deep, calming breath's.

''Don't talk about her like that.'' he stated. ''Okay, I'm tired of this.I'll explain everything later. And now, where is Faith?''

''Upstairs, third room on the left.'' Willow quickly answered. Connor nodded and went upstairs, while Xander painfully picked himself from the ground. In this exact moment Spike walked in. He took a glance at them and frowned.

''What the hell just happened here?''

* * *

Connor sat on Faith's bed, looking at her beaten and broken body. She looked better than yesterday, Slayers healing working its magic, but still..it hurt him to see her like that. Knowing it was partly because of him didn't help either. In this one moment, in the middle of battle when Angelus was about to strike a deadly blow to Faith, Connor realized that he loved her. He acted on pure instinct. Wait a second. If he remembered correctly, he didn't exactly _saw_ Angelus turn into dust. And that could mean..

Connor kissed her forehead, and with one last look exited the room. He went downstairs just in time to see blonde guy sipping some blood from his cup. 'Great, another vampire.' Everybody looked at him and he raised his eyebrows.

''What?'' he finally asked. Blonde vampire raised himself from his place, and offered Connor a hand.

''Spike.'' he said. Connor slowly shook his hand.

''Can you sit?I got a few questions to you, about this beast.'' asked Giles. He did as he was told.

''Yes, um.. so what did it looked like?You understand I need to know, in order to find a possible way to defeat this beast, I hope.''

Connor sighed and rubbed his head in his hands.

''Uh, about 6'8, taller if you count horns. Kind of like, made from a stone, you know? With one punch he flung me across the alley. We couldn't harm him. No matter what we had, everything just..broke on him. Even when Faith punched him, it merely turned his head. So feel free to think you can kill it. Besides, if anyone will do it, It'll be me.'' he was looking at the ground now.

''Why?'' asked Spike curiously.

Connor opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it. ''Nevermind, leave it to me. I'll deal with this.'' he said confidently. ''Now, you need anything else?I need to eat something once in a while, you know.''

''Kitchen's there.'' Buffy pointed to his right. He went there, and stopped in a doorway.

''I didn't kill him. He's alive. I can feel it.'' he announced. Everybody looked at him in question. ''He's out there somewhere..and he'll come here to finish the job. Angelus.'' he opened the cupboard, grabbed some chips and started to go upstairs. Xander's words stopped him.

''What job?''

''Me and Faith.'' he answered and went to brunette slayer.

Again everybody looked shocked. Buffy's eyes were full of hope, Giles felt like he didn't know what to do, Xander's eyes reflected uncertainty and as for Willow, she thought she knew what was coming. Spike just stood there, leaning against a doorframe, arms crossed at his chest, smile on his lips as his eyes followed Connor. Oh, he had a good premonition what was that all about.

* * *

It was past midnight and Connor still sat by Faith's side. His thoughts were running like hell. Could he really love her? He, who not so long ago was convinced he couldn't feel anything. He, who didn't know this feeling, not really. It was so new and overwhelming to him. Finally he sighed and rose from his sit. By now, whole house was asleep. Or so he thought .One certain blonde bleached vampire was sitting at doorsteps, smoking. He settled himself beside vampire and breathed heavily. Connor eyed packed of cigarettes lying nearby. 'What the hell' he thought.

''May I?'' he asked pointing towards them.

Spike raised his eyebrows in surprise but handed them over. Connor took one and asked about a lighter. Vampire reached into his pocket and gave it to him. ''Knock yourself over.''

Connor lit his cigarette and took a drag. Surprisingly he didn't cough or anything, he just felt its taste. He couldn't quite describe it but it was nice. For a moment neither of them spoke, just enjoying breeze of the night.

''So,'' Spike attempted a small conversation. ''how long?''

''How long what?'' Connor asked without looking at him.

''How long have you been in love with her? '' Now _that_ made Connor choke. He opened his mouth to protest but Spike beat him to it. ''Don't try to deny it, I can tell. And don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut. Just curious here, honestly.''

Connor took a moment to think. ''Is it so obvious?'' he asked, worried.

''Um no, not really. But I've been around a little longer than rest of them. And I still remember how it's like.'' he extinguished his smoke.

''I don't know. Since I saw her, I think.'' seeing Spike was about to interject, Connor dismissed him with a wave of hand. ''Let me finish, then you'll can judge me.'Kay?'' Vampire nodded his head, waiting for boy to continue. He shook his head. ''No, it doesn't matter. She'll never love me.'' he said sadly and ended his smoke aswell. Connor stood up and stared into space.

''You're waiting for this beast guy to show up?Or Angelus?'' Spike asked.

''I don't care. My whole life's been a lie.I couldn't feel anything. But then she showed up and i felt like I've been born again. And then they almost took it away. Took her away. At this point I don't care who'll come here. I know one thing though. Nobody will ever hurt her again. I won't let it happen.'' he said unemotionally. Blonde nodded his head, sadly. He kind of knew what was this boy going through. ''I don't know what'll happen if she dies.'' he added. Connor started to retreat back to house but Spike's voice stopped him.

''How'd you know she doesn't love you?I don't want to give you false hope, I mean, I don't even know her but..what can you lose?Just think about it. Everybody deserves happines and from what I've heard about her, she'll need someone now. Someone she can trust, and you're the only one here who'll be there for her. Just.. think about it.'' he patted him on shoulder and went to the basement.

Connor stood still for a minute, lost in his own thoughts. He looked up and went back to Faith's room, ready to be there when she'll wake up.

* * *

But she didn't woke up. It was almost noon and she was still asleep. Her slayer healing worked her up, her wounds taken care of. All she needed to do was wake up. And Connor was frustrated. He was aswell recovered. It was middle of the day and he needed to work it out. So he trained with potentials in backyard, but still it was too little, too slow. He needed a real fight. Buffy must have saw it 'cuz she stepped out to him.

''Hey Connor, you eager for some asskicking?'' she asked him, clearly self-confident. He eyed her. From one side, he supposedly knew he couldn't take her, but from the other he didn't care. At least physical pain would distract him from this ache in his chest. He nodded his head and Buffy motioned to girls to give them some space. By now almost everyone gathered outside to watch their sparring. They stood opposite oneself for a moment.

''You ready?'' she asked.

''Bring it on!'' he shot back.

Without warning she charged at him, expecting this fight to go down quickly. She was quite surprised when Connor stepped aside, grabbed her hand and knocked her over. Now even Spike stood as close to the sunlight as he could without being burned, interest in his eyes. He waited for her to get up and continue the fight. And she did. One punch, few kicks and a painful twist of hand later he was pressed up against a tree. Connor elbowed her in her face, faked a blow and caught her off her guard with his other hand. Now he could tell, Buffy was pissed of. He tried to block her punches, but most of them still hit their target. He managed to avoid a, what seemed to be particulary painful blow, and threw her across the yard. He was breathing heavily, but Buffy didn't seem to notice. Sure, she looked a little reddened but if was is from bein hit or tiredness, he couldn't tell. She punched him in his stomach, kneed in face and followed it with a roundhouse kick to his face, after which he landed on the ground. Before he could stand up, a pair of strong arms pinned him back to the ground. He struggled to break free but he couldn't. After a little of whirling back and forth, he found that he couldn't move any of his limbs. He let out a deep breath and looked Buffy in the eye.

''I win.'' she stated and raised them both from the ground.

''Well, I gotta say I'm quite impressed junior. I mean in the end ya' lost but still..'' a familiar voice spoke out. Connor turned his head and saw Faith standing in a porch, hands across her chest and a smirk on her face. He didn't think. He practically ran his way over to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. She was a little taken back at first, but she hugged him back with equal strenght. Everyone stared at them wide eyed but they didn't seem to care. Buffy actually took a double look. Yup, there was Faith, the tough girl, a Slayer, a killer, hugging Angel's son like her life depended on it.

''What the hell?'' she came back to her senses.

Connor and Faith stiffened and slowly pulled away from eachother.

''Its,um.. its good to see you.. up and runnin'..you know..'' he managed to get out.

''Yeah, right..'' she looked around herself, only to find more than dozen of eyes glued into them. ''What are you waiting for?Show's over, get lost.'' Faith said with a dangerous glimpse in her eye. Girls retreated back into the house and Buffy walked right up to them.

''Come on, we gotta talk.'' she said coldly, not looking at her sister slayer. Faith sighed, but didn't move. Connor put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.''Its gonna be okay. If they'll want to kick your ass, remember that I'm here. '' she punched him playfully and went inside the house. Connor followed her meeting Spike's gaze, which said 'Told you so'. He just smiled. Maybe not all vampires were so bad.

Everyone who knew Faith from her past days in Sunnydale gathered in living room.

''So..'' Buffy looked at others for help ''..what are you two doing here?'' she finished lamely.

Faith raised her eyebrow ''I think Connor here told ya what's been happening down in L.A right?The whole deal with Angelus, Beast, blotting out the sun?Did you find out what happened to Cordy?''

''Wait, what about Cordelia?'' Buffy asked quickly. Faith spun around to see Connor.

''You didn't tell 'em?''

''I uh, I must've forgotten..'' he trailed off.

Blonde slayer stared at her questioningly.

''It turned out that Cordelia was Beast's Master. The one who controlled it.'' she explained.

Silence greeted her words. Scoobies looked at themselfes, eachone unsure how to take that news.

* * *

They were on the patrol. Faith wanted to go alone, kick some vampire ass and clear her head but Buffy insisted that she took some of girls with her. So she did. Potentials just followed slayer, chatting happily, not quite caring where did they went. Well some of 'em were but they looked more like scared than threateningly. At least she had Xander with her. At first it was awkward, but eventually they called a truce between them. So now it was just a friendly, light conversation. To a certain moment.

''So Faith, what _exactly_ happened in L. A.?And what was all that hugging about?'' he asked carefully. But the problem was she didn't know. Not really. All of this happened so quickly that Faith didn't had time to think about it. She sighed frustrated and kicked some stone out of her way.

''Don't get me wrong, I'm uhm.. happy that you're not..anyway, it's obvious that you care about him. How so?'' he added.

''Truth to be told, I have no idea. It's just, its complicated..What I mean is..'' she trailed off picking some noise ahead of them.

''What is it?'' Xander asked noticing her sudden change of posture. He scanned perimeter but couldn't see anything. Potentials gathered behind them, some with fear on their faces, some with determination, all of them with stakes raised. When he thought Faith imagined something he heard it. Light footsteps coming their way. Light, but not light enough, as if someone wanted them to be aware of his presence. Wanted them to be scared, not revealing himself out in open, just wanting them to know he was here. And he wasn't a friend, that much Xander knew.

''Come on you fucker, show yourself so I'll kick your ass!'' Faith shouted into space. After a minute a figure came out of darkness, relaxed with his hands in his pockets. When it came to light Xander drew a deep breath. Angel, or rather Angelus was standing there, right infront of them with a little smirk on his face and joy visible in his eyes. Faith made a move towards him but he held up his hand.

''Wait.'' he called out. She remained in her spot .''Xander get the girls back to the house.'' she motioned towards him. He started to protest but she cut him off. ''NOW!''

He took a couple steps back before finally turning around and telling girls to follow him. After that he runned down the street, full speed on, towards Buffy's house. Potentials slayers, without much choice, chased after him.

''So, finally decided to try fight me one on one?Gotta say I'm impressed.'' Faith said, starting to circle him.

''Oh, you know just thought that a bit of slayer's blood will be quite new experience. Besides..'' he cocked his head, looking past her. ''..who said I was alone?''

Faith slowly turned around, dread washing all over her, expecting to see Beast behind her. Noone. Nothing was there. ''What are you talkin' abo..'' she felt something sneaking on her. She threw her hands in the air. Great. Just a normal vampires. Faith looked at Angelus, still smirking at her. ''Are you kiddin'?That's it?Just a few of these fuckers?'' she said disbelievingly. He just shrugged

as first vampire leaped at her. Fifteen minutes, eight dusted vampires and they were still comin' at her .She was gettin' tired and Angelus knew that. Two more and again, they were alone. Faith was breathing heavily, but still could put up a good fight.

''What was that all about, huh?You just stood there waitin'. And you know B's gonna be here any minute now. So, what's your deal?'Cuz I don't like your odds.'' she asked, pissed off. What was his point anyway?

''Oh, I don't know about that. See, maybe she will come, maybe she won't but either way she's not gonna kill me. She can't do it, not again. Besides, I wouldn't worry about her.'' Angelus said with a spark in his eye.

''So what?You got me here, lets get it over with. After all, thats why you came, right?Everyone else is safe.''

Vampire sighed. ''You slayers, you always think everything's about _you_. By the way, I wouldn't be so sure with this 'everyone's safe' thing.''

''What do you mean?'' Faith asked, now worried. If something happened to the potentials that were with here Buffy will kill her.

''Well, last time I've checked my lovely son was quite occupied.'' he said mischievously.

Faith's features hardened. ''Where is he?''

''Oh, Connor he's..actually I don't know where's he now. But I can assure you, he was having some nice talk with Beastie when I decided to left them alone and pay you a visit Faithy. Poor boy, imagine his face when instead of me he saw Beast standing right next to him. It was priceless.'' he laughed.

''Tell me where is he, or I'll kill you right now.'' she said in a determinated voice. That's what all's been about. It was more than half an hour since Connor was left with Beast. She didn't even wanted to think what could've happened..

''Well, since you're asking that nice..'' he trailed off. Faith raised her stake, knowing she had no time to loose. ''Abandoned warehouse on the east side of town. You better hurry..or you might not like what'll see there.'' he said and disappeared into shadows. Faith took off, running in the indicated direction. She prayed she wouldn't be too late..

* * *

**Kind of my first try so please be gentle. Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

A/N: Took some dialogue from Angels episode „Inside Out" and Dark Angels „Pollo Loco". Hope this one's gonna be better. Oh, I know Spike's been OOC, so there's not gonna be much of him in it. About spelling, I'm trying to work on that.

**Chapter 2 : Angel(u)s vs Devils**

Connor sat alone in the living room. House was almost empty, give or take few people. Buffy, along with „Scooby gang" and potentials left for patrol, leaving him behind with some lame excuse. 'Angel would kill us if something happened to you. You're staying in' Yeah, as if he cared. Willow was in her room with Kennedy, but it didn't mattered to him. Connor just couldn't not notice their behaviour towards the rogue slayer. Buffy looked like she was making herself to not be nice to Faith, Xander was nervous, not quite scared but not too friendly either. The rest looked scared of her, or didn't give a damn. But he knew better. Something was up and he didn't know what. Had something to do with Faith's past here, he was certain of that. And he was frustrated 'cuz he didn't know the details. Well, what better way to know than ask? So he got up, and searched for Giles. Connor concluded that if someone would be eager to tell him something, and not pick sides, that would be a brit man. He found him in one of the rooms, sitting in a chair, reading some old-looking book.

He cleared his throat. ''Hi.'' Connor stood in doorway, not sure whether sit or keep standing. Former watcher looked up from his book.

''Hello, well I can't say that I didn't expect you to show up, sooner or later.'' he sighed, putting the book aside and motioned to him to sit down.

''So you know what I came here for?'' he asked making himself comfortable on the sofa.

''Answers. I think I have them. But what are the questions?''

For a moment Connor stared at his hands, head down. ''Faith. What was she like when.. I mean, you know. Before.. everything that happened.. happened?'' Great, now he was all nervous and mumbling.

''And why do you think I would know? Wouldn't it be better for you to ask Buffy.. or-or Faith herself maybe?'' Giles replied uneasy. Truth was most of these past, um, events as he liked to call it were their fault. Maybe not the murder itself but the path Faith took after. He failed her as a watcher and as a friend. And yes, he felt guilty.

Connor raised his eyebrows. ''Really? I think if I would go to Faith she'd told me to fuck off, Buffy, even if she'd agree would had a hard time telling me. Besides, she'd problably twist some facts. I figured you'd be the best option. You seem kind of.. sideless.'' he finished looking at watcher expectantly.

Giles took off his glasses, and started to clean took a deep breath, readying himself to tell his part of story.

* * *

Meanwhile, a car sped up through the other side of the city. Driver stopped in front of a abandoned building and stepped out.

''I've been waiting for you. I received further orders from our master. Come with me, I will explain them in our way.'' Beast said and went through middle of the empty street. When he realized his companion stood still, he turned around, facing him. ''Angelus.''

Vampire sighed and followed. Outside his face was unreadable but inside his mind was working full-on. 'Just wait. You big stupid piece of shit. Nobody will keep me on the leash. Not you, not your master.' He touched the dagger hidden in the back of his belt. 'Yup, soon sides are gonna change.'

With a smirk playing on his lips, Angelus obediently followed Beast through deserted city.

* * *

''.. and then when police was ready to arrest Angel and all, Faith showed up and confessed. They realesed Angel and locked up her. She stayed in prison untill Wesley broke her out. The rest, I assume you know better than I.'' Giles finished his story. For most of it Connor sat silent, processing each word in his head. Yup, now it made more sense to him. But damn, that was one sad story.

''Uhm, thanks you know? For this. Guess I'll go now.'' Connor stood up awkwardly and left, Giles gaze following him.

Maybe 20 minutes passed since Slayer's left for patrol. Suddenly he felt alone in this house, and that wasn't just the fact that no one wanted to speak to him. Vampire? Bad. Son of two vampires? Even worse. He punched wall, not light, but not so hard that it would crack. Just hard enough to hurt him a little. He let out a frustrated sigh and went to basement, looking for Spike's smokes. Few minutes later he found himself in front of the house, deeply inhaling. Suddenly his senses were alarming him. Something was near. He looked around and there, on a corner of a street, he stood. Connor would've recognized him from a mile. So, now he was sure that Angel survived their little encounter. But where was Beast? He could stood up against Angelus but it was a different story. He was, after all a vampire. Sure, a very hard to kill, but still a vampire. From a distance he could see Angelus was retreating. Not thinking clearly, Connor went after him. By the time he got there Angelus was long gone. But not his scent. Connor smiled and followed..

10 minutes later Connor was pissed off. The scent was still here, still fresh but whenever he tried to get close Angelus runned away. Keeping him at distance.

''Come on you son of a bitch! Show yourself!'' he yelled into darkness.

''Careful there, its your grandma you're talking about.'' came out vampire's reply.

''What do you want? I'm sick of this, lets get it done right here and now.''

Angelus laughed. ''Get what done? Me kickin' your ass? Thought you'd learn by now that you can't take me, no matter how hard you try.''

''I can try!''

''Tsk, tsk.. you got such a temper. I'm not here to fight.. not now anyway.'' he emerged from the shadows.

Connor shrugged. ''Too bad.'' and lunged at him. Angelus tossed him aside. ''What did I just tell you?'' he asked annoyed.

''So what the hell do you want?'' boy snapped.

''Well, personally I'd like to kill you.. but she doesn't.''

''Who's she?''

At this moment Beast came out from a nearby house, followed by smaller figure.. a familiar smaller figure..

Connor gasped. ''You.''

Cordelia smiled. ''Me.''

* * *

Giles was frustrated. He read through many books, and he really did mean _many_. There was a considerable stack in the corner of the room. And what he came up with? Nothing, zip, zilch, nada. There had to be something that boy wasn't telling him. There was simply no way that he couldn't find anything about Beast. He searched whole house but couldn't find him. Where the hell this bloody boy went? Watcher knocked on Willow's door. No response. When he raised his fist to knock again, doors flew open, revealing redheaded witch. By her look Giles concluded that there was a heightened activity in there, and it wasn't demonic.

''Oh! Giles, hi..is-is there any particular reason you came? Because I'm kinda busy here, and.. and I don't mean to be rude.. since everyone left for a patrol I thought I could.. you know, do some.. research! I was thinking that maybe we'd have to find a spell that could.. you're not buying this, are you?''

Giles shook his head. ''Can you come down? I think we need to talk.''

''S-sure, just.. just give me a minute okay?'' she said and closed the door.

''Okay.'' he answered to them.

* * *

''What? You ain't gonna hug mother of your child?'' Cordelia asked, spreading her arms and revealing her, definitely swollen belly.

Connor stared at it, shocked, speechless.

''Man I gotta say, you're fucked up. Come on! You banged some chick and didn't even think about consequences?'' Angelus shook his head in mock dissapproval.

''You're kidding me right?'' Connor found his voice.

''No, I'm not. It was your destiny Connor. We were meant to create this life. Don't you understand? When this baby will be born, whole world's gonna find peace.''

''You're lying. It can't be true. You're Beast Master. You killed all those people.. how it's possible to be good?'' he asked, not really knowing what he was saying.

''Sometimes one, or few in this case, deaths can spare infinite pain. You know I'm right'' she replied softly.

''But.. how?'' Connor asked, his voice cracking. If that was true, then maybe he could stop. Stop fighting for this useless case. He knew that if one evil would be killed, another one would stand in place. That was how this world worked. He fought all his life, he'd been lied to more times that he could count. And for what? To keep this world safe? It was doomed already.

''I know it seems to be wrong, but this was your destiny. You're scared, confused I know. But together we can bring peace into this world. Together we'll keep this world safe. All you have to do, is be unafraid.'' Cordelia explained.

He wanted to believe that, and he found himself actually starting to. Connor looked aside. ''But.. Fred, Gunn, Wesley.. Lorne. They were good. They were fighting to keep this world safe.. and you killed them. Even him.'' he pointed to Angelus. ''He told me we were fighting for the right thing.''

''Hey, don't bring me into..'' vampire said, before Beast punched him, knocking him out

''What does that mean, really? Being good? Doing the right thing? By who's judgment? Good, evil- They're just words, Connor. Concepts of morality they forced around your neck to yank you whenever they please. You're with me now. You don't have to live by their rules. You know why?'' Cordelia asked fiercely.

''Cause we're special.'' Connor gave up.

She smiled. ''That's right. We're special and our baby is going to be extraordinary.''

She walked back into house, motioning to him to follow her. Beast was already in it. He took a couple steps, before something stopped him.

''Listen.''

''Somebody there?'' he asked.

''I've always been here.. close to your heart. After all..'' the voice spoke again and woman wearing a simple dress and a white cardigan sweater stepped out from shadows.

''Isn't that where a mother belongs?'' she asked in a sweet voice, smiling.

* * *

Giles was sitting across Willow in the living room. They were discussing possible ways to restore Angel's soul.

''Okay, lets do this again. Angels soul was trapped in a jar when it got stolen. I assume that it still is. We have to get it out if we want to put it back.'' Giles said.

''Yeah, question is: how do we get the soul out if we don't know where the jar is?'' Willow asked.

''And apparently, that thing's impervious to magic.''

''Soul trapped in a jar, impervious to magic. It it complicated.'' she said worried.

''From what I know, there's no way to extract the soul from a distance.'' watcher added, rubbing his glasses.

Suddenly Willow's face lit up with excitement. ''We just break the jar. That way we don't have to magic the soul out. We just break the glass around it!''

''How do you intend to do that?''

''There is something called Delothrian's Arrow. Then Angel's soul is still released into ether and we don't even need to know where the target is. We're gonna get him back.'' she finished triumphantly.

''How long is gonna take you to perform the spell?''

Willow wondered for a minute. ''The spell itself won't be long but I'm gonna need a few things. I should be ready to do this tomorrow.''

''Thats great Willow. You're free for now.'' Giles waved her off. When she left, he turned to face the window. He had one good news to tell, and one bad. Good one? They would restore Angels soul by tomorrow. Bad one? Connor was missing.

* * *

''The Powers have sent me to give you a message.'' Darla said by a way of explanation.

''You can't be my mother.'' he denied.

''I have her memories, her feelings. Isn't that what makes a person who they are?'' she asked softly.

''My mother's dead.'' Connor said emphatically.

''And I'll always be a part of you. You shared your soul with me once when you were growing inside of me when I'd lost my own. You brought light to my shadow, filled my heart with joy and love. I'd never felt so close to any living thing as I did to my beautiful boy.'' Darla replied.

''Why'd you leave me?'' he scoffed. ''Did you hate me that much?''

''Baby, no. I wanted to be with you more than anything.''

Connor felt his anger rising. ''You killed yourself. I wasn't even born yet. And you-''

''-did what I had to'' she cut him off. ''My life for yours. I did so many terrible things, Connor, so much destruction, so much pain. You were the one good thing I ever did. The only good thing. I'd die every day for the rest of eternity for you. And this..'' she gestured towards house Cordelia were in. ''..is how you repay me?''

Connor walked away. ''You don't understand. We're gonna make this world safe.''

''You really think that safety can be plucked from the arms of an evil?''

He stared ahead of himself. ''Good, evil. They're just words.''

Darla shook her head. ''Don't let this happen Connor. Don't let my death mean nothing.''

Connor glanced at Angelus. He was still out.

''You have a choice, Connor. That is something more precious that you'll ever know.''

''What choice? Fight with this and let the world to rot? Or join it, watch how every war fade's away, how people stop fighting each other.. How everything's gonna be okay? What do you think I'll pick?''

''If you do this, worlds gonna end. It'll be good, on start. Everything will be okay, but eventually this world's gonna be choiceless. She's gonna enslave everyone, made them worship her. Whole world will end.'' she tried to convince him.

He was fighting an inner battle. ''I have to do this.'' he said in tears.

''Why? Becouse she told you?'' Darla asked. ''There are things happening, Connor. Things that I can't..'' she sighed. ''..it has to be your choice. You can stop this.''

''Shut up!'' he yelled at her. If he'd break right here and now, there wouldn't be any more chances.

''This isn't you Connor.''

''How would you know mom? You've been gone a long time.''

''Because we shared a soul. I feel the pain, the anger, the hurt like it were my own.'' she walked up to him, looking him in the eyes. ''But most of all, I feel the good in you and no matter how much you're beaten or twisted or lied to, it's still in there in your heart. I know it, and deep down, you know it too.''

''What do you want me to do?'' he broke.

''You know what you have to do.'' Darla answered, touching his face gently.

Connor closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was coming. When he opened them, Darla was gone.

''Connor! What's taking you so long?'' Cordelia's impatient voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He smoothed out and went inside the house. When he closed the door behind him, Angelus opened his eyes. Slowly he rose up, and took a knife out from his belt.'Uh huh. Let the game begin.'

* * *

Giles looked at his watch. Patrols should be back anytime soon. He sighed, burying his head in his hands. He leaned back in his seat, preparing himself for inevitable to come.

* * *

''You're with me?'' Cordelia asked.

Connor blinked, looking at her. ''Yeah.''

''Great. You have to do one more thing for me.''

''What's that?''

''Kill your father.''

He glanced at Beast, who stood in a corner of room. She handed him a stake, turning him to doors.

''Go. End this once and for all. Do this we'll be able to build a new world. A world for us.'' she whispered.

Connor took the stake and twirled it in his hand. 'Now or never.' He took a deep breath.

''I'm gonna build a new world. But there is no place for you in it.''

Before anyone could make a move, Connor plunged his stake deep into Cordelia's heart. She looked at him, disbelieve and hurt in her eyes, before last sign of life left them permanently. Beast roared and with two steps crossed the room, grabbed him from back of his neck and threw him out of window. He collided with vampire's chest, who was in the middle of his way to doors. Knife flew out of Angelus hands, landing in the grass. Before any of them could recover, Beast smashed up the doors and tossed Connor to the wall. He took a swing at Angelus, but he ducked and jumped for knife. Beast ignored him, caught Connor and punched him repeatedly. When he tried to roll away, Beast grabbed his leg and threw him against a dumpster on the other side of the street. When Connor landed on ground, Angelus tossed him a knife.

''Take care of him.'' Connor looked at him confused. ''Don't give me that look, I have my reasons. Mutual aid. I help you, you help me.'' He counted the distance between advancing Beast and Connor. ''Come on, don't keep him waiting. Go get him, tiger.'' he winked at him and calmly walked away. Connor took the knife, stood up and wiped blood off his face.

''Oh, _hell_ no.'' he said preparing himself for attack.

* * *

The front door swung open and Buffy's group came in. She went right to the kitchen, while rest of girls found their way upstairs, or like Spike, to the basement. She poured herself a cup of coffee, looking at Giles.

''Faith's back already?''

''Uhm no, not really.'' he answered. He was in the middle of working up his courage when Buffy eyed him suspiciously.

''What is it?''

''I got news. Two actually, one good and one bad. Which one you want to hear first?'' he asked.

''Uhm, okay. Good one?''

''Well, yes. Good one is that we found a way to restore Angel's soul. Tomorrow probably.''

''Thats great! When we'll have him back maybe we'll..'' she trailed off. ''Wait a second. What's the bad one?''

''Its, uhm.. oh, about a..''

''Come on Giles, i ain't got all day. I still have to see Connor.'' she said, gesturing to him to hurry up.

''Oh, right. Connor. You see, he's kind of, uhm.. not here.'' he choose to play this one diplomatically.

''And by that you mean..?'' blonde slayer asked.

Oh, come on! He was a Ripper after all, and Ripper wasn't scared of anything!

''He's missing.''

''Excuse me?'' she asked in a calm tone. Too calm.

Well, maybe after all Ripper was scared of something.

* * *

Connor flew across the alley. He was sure he cracked some ribs. Surprisingly the knife worked at Beast. But so far he managed to land few hits on it. Some small cuts and minor bruises. With every second that was passing Connor felt himself getting more and more tired. He needed to strike a mortal blow or he'd end up in body bag. 'Okay. Play it cool.' he told himself when Beast was few feets before him. When he bent down to pick him up, Connor quickly rolled away, trying to gain some space. But to no avail. Seconds later Beast grabbed him and picked him up to face him.

''You problably shouldn't have do that.'' Connor stated. Beast looked at him alarmed, but before he could do something Connor stabbed him in the let him go, and reached to pull the knife out. However when his hands caught the hilt, the wound started to glow yellow and he screamed in agony. Connor looked fascinated as the wound glow brighter and brighter consuming the Beast. Finally light shot up from his body towards the sky. Second later it was gone. Beasts body crumbled to bits in front of Connor.

''That's it, huh?'' he said to no one.

Connor picked himself from the ground and looked towards destroyed house.'I did it. What now?' he asked himself.

''What the fuck I'm supposed to do now?'' he yelled angrily into space. Of course he got no response.

''Typical.'' he sighed. Connor looked around and went to the left. He really wasn't in the mood to face anyone right now. He needed to be alone, rethink his life. With one last look at the house, Connor walked away. For a moment he considered hiding in one of abandoned warehouses nearby. He shook his head and kept walking.

* * *

''What do you mean he's gone?!'' Buffy yelled.

Great. Last thing he needed was a pissed off slayer.

''He came to me earlier, just after you left. Asked me some questions and left.'' Giles answered.

''Questions about what?'' she asked, more calmly.

''Uh, Faith actually. He figured I'd be most honest person around here.''

''And you didn't saw him since, right?''

''Well, if boy's gone he had to have a bloody good reason.'' Spike said, putting on his jacket.

''What are you doing?'' Buffy asked.

''Going to look for him, of course. He might not be stupid, but he don't know what's out there. You up for some search and rescue mission, pet?'' he asked and started to open the doors. Before he could open them fully, Xander barged in knocking him down. He was breathing heavily and leaned against a wall for support.

''What the fuck is goin' on?!'' Spike shouted from his position on the floor.

''Angelus.. he-he's here. Faith's.. with him..'' he managed to stammer out.

''I'd say we know why Connor's out.'' Buffy said. ''Xander, where is she?''

* * *

Faith was fuckin' tired. And not only in physical way. She was tired of this life, of making hard choices, of caring. She spotted some big buildings ahead of hear. Well, if that wasn't where Connor was she would kill Angelus. Not just stake him, no, she would tear him to fuckin' pieces. Well, she knew, deep down, that she wouldn't but it gave her comfort somehow. For now at least. As she closed up on 'em she could already tell that there was some action goin' on before. But nothin' moved. She sighed and looked at her surroundings. There was a destroyed house nearby. She went there.

* * *

''Oh, come on! This is ridiculous!'' Buffy shouted as she and Spike walked through the city. So far they had nothing.

''They have to be somewhere.'' he assured her.

* * *

She stared at Cordelia's lifeless body. 'kay, now she was sure Angelus told her true. But if Cordy's here, then where's Beast? Faith bent down and closed her eyelids. Then, without looking back, she walked outside, continuing her search.

* * *

Connor found himself in front of a church. He didn't quite remembered how he got here, but that didn't mattered to him. For so late hour, or early by now, it was surprisingly opened. He considered his options. Then with a sigh, he went inside.

* * *

Faith came across of pile of dust. As she took a closer look, she could tell it wasn't dust. More like a.. remains of.. melted body? Trail of blood led her here. She recognised two horns on the top of it. Beast. So that'd mean he's still alive.

''Where the hell are you, junior?'' she said into space.

* * *

At dawn, everybody gathered in the living room of Buffy's house. They searched for whole night and came up with nothing. No Angelus, no Connor and no Faith.

''So what do you think?'' Buffy asked for a tenth time.

When Giles opened his mouth to reply, front doors flung open and Faith walked in.

''Please, please tell me that Connor's here.'' was first thing she said.

''He's not. What the hell happened after I left? And where were you whole night?'' Xander asked.

''I was lookin' for him. Obviously.''

''And what about Angel?'' blonde slayer asked.

''Don't know. Told me where to go and disappeared.''

''What do you mean by that Angelus told you where to go? For what?'' Giles wanted to know.

''He told me where to find Connor. So I went. Didn't really give it much thought.'' Faith replied.

''Why would he do that? And if he told you, how come Connor's not with you?''

''I don't know why. But by the time I got there, everything was a disaster y'know? I mean destroyed house, things torn out. Looked like there was a big battle there.''

''Between who?'' Buffy asked.

''You won't believe what I found in there.'' Faith told them.

''And that would be?'' Giles said impatiently.

''Guys! Come here you gotta see this!'' Willow's cry spread through the house.

All of them went to se what's going on. Willow was pointing at T.V. There was a close up on rising sun and reporter's voice over.

''Finally after almost a week of neverending night, everything seems to be back to normal. I have to say, that from now, I'm gonna worship sun. We don't know, so far, what in the first place caused this events but..''

''I know.''

Everyone stared at Faith expectantly.

''Beast's dead. Connor killed it.''

''Are you sure?'' Buffy immediately asked.

''Yeah, I saw the body. Or rather what was left of it. Anyway, that's not the point. Cordy's been there too.''

''You mean she's..'' Xander trailed off. Faith nodded her head.

''At least we know that Connor's still alive.'' Willow said with enthusiasm.

''Willow, how long's gonna take to restore Angels soul?'' Buffy turned to readheaded witch.

''I don't really know. Few hours, maybe.''

''Get it done. We're gonna look for Connor while you're on it.'' she said and made a move towards doors. Faith's voice stopped her.

''Don't. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't. Let's just wait here. He'll come 'round. Eventually.''

So they waited.

* * *

Connor sat on a bench for hours now. Just staring ahead, thinking. Some man, wearing a coat and scarf sat next to him.

''I haven't seen you around here before.''

Connor seized him. ''So? Can't I just sit here?'' he said angrily.

Man smiled and took of his scarf, reaveling a clerical collar under it.

''Father Collins.'' he introduced himself.

''Oh.''

''I've noticed that you've been sitting here quite a long time. Since early morning if I'm not mistaken.''

''Is there some kind of time limit?'' Connor asked staring at the altar.

''Not at all. Our doors are always open. Look, I don't mean to intrude but when people who don't come to church suddenly show up, its 'cause they're carrying something they need help with.'' clergyman said.

''I'm fine.'' Connor dismissed him.

When he got up Connor asked. ''Do you think there are some things that are.. unforgivable?''

''God's forgiveness has no limits. He forgives thing that you or I may not be able to forgive someone, or ourselves. See that confessional? It's not easy walking in there.. but you feel whole lot better walking out.'' with that he left Connor to his thoughts.

* * *

Father Collins slided open the partition window and crossed himself.

''In the name of Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen.''

When he didn't got a response he took an initiative. ''So, how long has it been since your last confession?''

''I've never been to confession.''

''You're not a catholic, then?'' he asked.

''No.''

''I see. Why don't you tell me you sins, then?''

''I've killed.''

''Go on.'' he waited for continuation.

''I've taken human life. What more is there to say?''

''Murder is a grave sin, yes. But killing in self-defense, or to prevent an injustice, like a policeman or soldier..'' he was cut off.

''I'm neither. Killing is what I was trained to do. What I was made to do. And it wasn't self defense either. I was the one who attacked.''

''And you're troubled by it. That's why you're here now.'' father said.

''I've killed mother of my baby.. in a cold blood. She was still pregnat. How could I do that? Even if that was the right thing to do.''

''And why would you think that it was the right thing to do?'' he asked.

''Because she told me. My dead mother. She appeared to me. She told me I had a choice. I could either kill her, or let her destroy the world.''

''I see..'' he trailed off. What was he supposed to say now?

''Sometimes i feel like everyone gave up one me..''

''No. God'll never give up on you. He's always there.'' he assured.

''I don't believe in God.''

''It doesn't matter. He believes in you. Sometimes, all you have to do is have faith.''

For a moment neither of them spoke anything. Finally man said. ''Thank you, father. I don't know how or why, but I feel better.'' he left, without a word. 'Well, that boy is sure a damaged one. But he'll pull it through.'' Father Collins thought as he left confessional as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor was leaving church behind, a little tiny smile on his lips. He'll pull it through. After all, what worse could happen?

Oh, if he'd only knew what was in the store, waiting for him..

* * *

**Revievs are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

A/N: Took me some time to write this. Hope'll like it.

**Chapter 3: Some Assembly Required**

Connor was walking back to Buffy's house. By now he felt little dizzy, but nothing he couldn't handle. After all, getting beaten twice in few days wasn't his best idea of spending free time. Everything that happened in past days came back to him. Beast, Angelus, fights, fleeing to Sunnydale, Faith, Angelus again and finally Cordy. He felt more tired than ever. After Cordy's revelations Connor was ready to give it all up. Actually he knew he did, and for these few moments, when he was ready to leave everything behind and start a new world, she appeared. In the end, he knew he did the right thing, but still it hurt. He never killed a human before. Demons, vampires, whatever that would stood up to him, Connor'd take them out. He was The Destroyer. The problem was, he didn't feel like one right now. The most ridiculous thing was that if he didn't enter that church, he would probably do something stupid. At the top of that was the thing that Connor didn't believe in God. But somehow preacher's words gave him some kind of comfort. Small hope that maybe something was watching over him.

He could see his temporary home far ahead of him. Connor sighed, looked around and went to face his fate.

* * *

Xander rubbed his eyes. He was totally worn out and that wasn't a good thing. He refused going to sleep. And he wasn't the only one. Willow was upstairs, preparing to do her mojo on Angel. Buffy and Spike were in the basement, doing God-knows-what. Giles settled himself in the kitchen, where he had a clear view at doors.

Xander sighed.

And then there was Faith. She was sitting in the armchair, with her back towards the door. She was calmly playing with her hair, watching rest of the girls in the house. He sighed again and started to tap his fingers on the desk.

''Could you stop this?'' she growled at him, not moving at all.

Suddenly Giles stood up. Meeting Xander's gaze he nodded. ''He's back.''

There was a sound of front doors opening and Connor appeared in living room.

''What?'' he asked after looking at their faces.

''What?'' Giles repeated. ''You mind explain us just what the hell were you doing? And what happened to you?'' he added pointing to his bloody and torn clothing.

Xander risked a glance at Faith. She was still sitting, still her face was unreadable. But her eyes showed it all. She was truly relieved.

''Went for a walk.''

Oopss. Wrong answer.

Faith got up and standed right in front of Connor.

''You went for a walk?'' she asked calmly. Connor shrugged.

''Right. A walk. After we told you to stay here, out of trouble, you decided to go for a walk? And you didn't happen to pop into Angel, hm?'' she seemed to be genuinely curious.

''Yeah, so? I'll do what I want. Besides, you don't know the half of it.''

''So explain it to me.''

''No.'' Connor said.

Faith turned his back to him. ''Kay, should've known. I mean he's all grown up, right?'' she adressed Xander. Next thing he saw was Faiths elbow connecting to Connors face, sending him sprawling across the floor.

''What the fuck is wrong with you kid?'' she yelled at him. Connor painfully picked himself from the ground.

''I'm not a kid.'' he stated and went upstairs, pushing her out of his way. She only stared at him, apparently at loss of words.

Buffy came into the room. ''He's back?'' she asked Xander who only nodded.

''Where?''

Xander looked at the stairs. She started to go after him but Faith's voice stopped her. ''Don't. I'll go talk to him.'' with that she followed Connor.

''Any of you mind explain me just what is going on here?'' Buffy asked. Giles murmured something and quickly walked away. Buffy looked expectantly at Xander.

''I think that once she's back, there are gonna be some major changes.'' he said and retreated to his own room as well. Buffy looked around in empty room. ''Spike!'' she realized and went to basement.

* * *

Faith had no idea where Connor went. It's not like he had his own room. She didn't even know where he spent his first night here. She sighed and continued her search. Finally she spotted him. He was in her room, standing near window, staring through it. Faith carefully stepped in.

''Look, Connor. I-I'm sorry 'kay? Didn't mean it back there.'' Why she had to suck at apologies?

''Oh, but you did. It's not your fault.'' he said and turned to her. His face was tear-streaked. ''It's not your fault that you're worried. I mean who wouldn't?'' Faith had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe kid's finally lost it?

''What...''

''After all it's the great Angel. Vampire with a soul, saviour of the needy.'' he cut her off bitterly. ''It's obvious that all of you'd be worried. But what about me? Why noone cares about what's happening to me? And it's all because of him.''

''Connor...'' she said softly and tried to comfort him somehow, but he flinched away.

''Everyone. Everyone who ever loved me. They're dead. All of them. I know they lied to me. I know that all what they wanted was my loyalty for their purposes. I know all of it was a lie.'' he shook his head, refusing to meet her eye. ''Guess I thought I had something on my own. But all of them turned their backs on me.'' he continued passionately. ''And for what? For him? He's just a vampire. Now he doesn't even has a soul, he killed all of my friends and they still choose him. Even you..'' he stopped sharply. After a moment of awkward silence Connor stormed out of the room, leaving confused Faith to her own thoughts.

* * *

Connor was pissed off. He sacrificed his own happiness to them and what? They blamed him for going after their precious vampire. Couldn't they realize that it had to end one way or another? He stopped. There were some voices in one of the rooms.

''Giles, calm down. I'll do it. Turned out it was a little more complicated than I thought. No worries.''

''Willow, are you certainly sure?''

''Yes, I know what I'm doing. Besides everything I need to know is in this book.''

They wanted to re-ensoul Angel? No way, he won't let it happen. Connor risked a glance into the room, looking for this mentioned book. There it was, on the bed. He had to wait for good moment. With that Connor went downstairs, ready to act when needed.

* * *

Meanwhile Faith was sitting on her bed, thinking about Connor. She saw a lot of herself in him. Well, past herself anyway. His situation reminded her of mayor. Of her after coma. When she woke up, she was enraged. She wanted to get Buffy 'cuz of what she did. She was all alone in the world, just like he feels he is. They were similiar. And he had to get some help, or he'll break down completely. Faith shook her head and again, went after furious teenager.

* * *

''Willow! Can you come down here for a minute?'' Buffy's voice drew Connor out of his thoughts. Great, now he had an opportunity to steal the book. When Willow, followed by Giles stepped in to the room, Connor sneaked out. He barely managed to avoid Faith in her way downstairs. There was no way someone would stop him. Not this time. With that Connor walked to Willow's room and took the book.

* * *

Faith searched whole house, but couldn't find him. Where the hell did he go anyway? She went to the basement, only to find Spike sitting on the bed.

''Hello there!'' he greeted her.

''You saw Connor by any chance?'' she asked, getting to business.

''Our little rebellious teenager? No.''

Faith was about to go back upstairs but Spike continued. ''Why you two just can't say it?''

She took a couple steps back. ''What the fuck are ya'talking about?''

Vampire shook his head in disbelief. ''You know that he loves you, don't ya?''

''It's a crush, he'll get over it. 'Sides he's too young, not to mention he's..''

''Angel's son?'' Spike ended for her. Faith just shrugged, refusing to meet his eyes.

''Okay, I'm 'bout to give you some advices, and you better be grateful for 'em. One, it ain't a crush. He's not gonna get over it. Two, too young? How old are you anyway? 20-21? He's 18, I think. 'snot a problem.'' Spike paused, letting his words to sink in. ''And three, what kind of an excuse is „He's Angel's son"? So what? You can't love him? He can't love you? Well, I say to hell with it. Anyway, all of us 'sgonna die, most likely in the next couple of days. Go, find him and tell him that. We're all going to hell, one way or another. Might as well enjoy the ride.''

Faith was about to respond when Buffy, with Willow hot on her tracks bursted in.''Have any of you seen Willows book? The one she needs to re-ensoul Angel?'' she asked.

Rogue slayer put two and two together. ''It's Connor. He took it away, so you won't be able to do it.''

''Why would he do that?'' Spike asked.

''He's going after Angelus.'' Buffy realized.

''Think he'll kill him?'' Willow wondered.

''More likely die tryin'.He's good, but he's not that good. Angelus 'sgonna tear him to pieces.'' Faith said. She thought for about a three seconds and rushed upstairs. ''You two stay here.'' she said pointing to Buffy and Spike. ''I'm going after Connor, you find the book, and do the spell. I'll try to keep him off Angelus for long enough.''

''You can't go alone, we don't even know where he went! We need to search through half the city.'' Buffy protested.

''Look B, there's no time. Just find the damn book, I'll manage.'' with that Faith rushed out of the house.

''Why it had to be her?'' Buffy asked Spike.

''Well, I'd say if anyone can prevent Connor from going after his father, it'll be her.'' he answered.

''Why?'' asked a confused Willow.

Spike sighed impatiently. ''What are you, dumb? She's the one 'cuz she loves him. He'll listen to her. Now, when we established that, can we go find this book and end this before it's gonna start at all?'' he started to go upstairs. ''Honestly, what is it with people these days? A blind man could see more than you do.''

* * *

Connor had no idea how to find Angelus. He just knew he had to. So he walked through the town, seemingly without a purpose. That is, until he felt him. He was near, probably in one of these houses, hiding from the sunlight. It's not like he could just yell for him and Angelus would appear. Connor had to find him, fight in his battleground. So he searched through the houses, one by one. He just hoped he had enough time to do it. How long would it take for them to notice his absence? Not to mention redheads book. They were still people, remaining in town, so Angelus couldn't get to their houses without an invitation. Or he could just kill them, once owner's dead it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Connor let out a frustrated sigh and walked in to the first house on his list.

* * *

''Found it!'' Xander's triumphantly yell spread through the house. Immediately, everyone gathered in living room.

''Where was it? Doesn't matter, Willow do the spell. I'm going after Faith.'' Buffy said frantically.

''How do you intend to find her? You don't even know where are they.'' Xander asked.

''I'll figure something out.'' Buffy answered and rushed out of the house.

''Great. We got a vampire chased by his bloodlusting son, chased by slayer who doesn't know what she's gonna do, chased by another slayer who wants to make it all right. Seriously it's like an attempt at a bad joke.'' Spike commented, shooking his head. ''Wonder who's gonna come back alive?'' he asked curiously.

* * *

Connor stepped in to a third house. So far he had nothing. But Angelus had to be somewhere, more precisely somewhere here. He could tell so much. He searched whole house and was ready to leave, when a sudden noise behind him caused Connor to stop dead in his tracks. Slowly, carefully he turned around.

''Hi dad.''

Angelus leaped out of the shadows and smirked.

''You just can't stop trying, don't you? You really think you can take me?'' he said disbelievingly, with his hands in his pockets.

''Guess you'll have to wait and find out.''

They started to circle eachother. ''I don't think I got enough time. But on the other hand.. this is gonna go rather fast, isn't it?'' Before Connor could move Angelus punched him, sending him flying across the room. ''I've been waiting for this.. for a very long time.''

* * *

Faith had no idea how to find 'em. Sure, they'd find him once, but, well it was Connor who did the most tracking. So if she was correct, right now he had his ass gettin' kicked. Maybe he didn't even found him yet? Right, wishful thinking. Sure he found him, sure they were fighting and it was sure that one of them will end up dead, unless she'll do something about it. She kept running.

* * *

''Any of you can tell me what is she doing?'' Rona asked.

They were gathered in living room, watching Willow preaparing to do the spell.

''She's trying to restore Angels soul.'' Xander filled her in.

''Why is that, again? And why you didn't tell us that there's another slayer?'' she said, looking at older occupants of the house.

Spike walked in. ''Probably 'cuz she was in jail, that's why. Now, when we done playin' twenty questions, can you do it already? Preferably 'fore it's all gonna go to hell?'' he said looking at witch.

''You really think kid's after Angelus?'' Xander addressed Spike.

''Oh, he is. I'm sure of it.''

''How? And there's this one more thing, how certain are we that Faith's reformed? For all we know she could be working with Angelus, trying to get Buffy alone.''

Spike shook his head and laughed humorlessly. ''You guys really can't see it? Harris you should see it. Wait, I know that you do so why? I'll tell you more: if Angelus'll hurt the kid, I don't know who's gonna need help.''

Xander looked at his boots in shame.

''But, she is a murderer...'' he said half-heartedly.

''Aren't we all?'' Giles asked.

Each person in the room looked at another.

''Okay guys, can you all step away? I think I'm ready.'' Willow announced.

* * *

''Come on, you're not even trying. I'm sure that my own son could do better.''

Connor landed hard on the ground. Situation for him was not so good. For every punch he landed on Angelus, vampire answered with three on his own.

''Well, I gotta say this is gonna be quite new experience. I mean, I've tasted a slayer before but this.. this is so much better.'' he said and bounced his eyebrows. Connor charged at him, but Angelus punched him first. He took a couple steps back, and swinged at him, but missed. Vampire grabbed him by arms and headbutted, sending him, again, to the ground.

* * *

''So you say that now Angel's soul is somewhere... out there?'' Xander asked, waving his hand around.

''Yup, that pretty much sums it up. Shouldn't be long now.'' Willow answered.

''Could you hurry? I think we shouldn't wait too long.'' Giles said. Willow nodded her head.

* * *

''Faith! Faith, wait!'' Buffy managed to catch up with her sister slayer. Upon hearing her voice, brunette stopped and turned around.

''You seen him?'' she asked.

Buffy shook her head. ''No. But we found the book and Willow's doing the spell.''

Faith looked around. ''Great, c'mon we gotta find 'em.'' she turned to her left and ran, Buffy behind her.

* * *

''You know, Angel's never gonna forget that. I mean, drinking his own son dry... 'sgotta be something, right?'' Angelus said, kicking Connor in the stomach. ''When you were still a baby, back then, when he had his blood spiked with your's... he was so hyped up, sometimes he was ready to just kill you. Just to end this whole tiresome deal. Wonder how I'm gonna feel now?'' He lifted Connor up and threw across the room.

''Fuck you.'' he spat.

''Me? No, no no. After I'm done with you, maybe I'll go see how's Faith doin', huh?''

Connor looked him in the eyes.

''Oh, hit a nerve there? Don't worry, I'll do it gently... or maybe I won't? After all she's such a...'' rest of his words drowned in Connor's enraged cry and moments later, both of them flew right through the wall.

* * *

''Te implor doamne. Nu ignora accasta rugaminte lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta sufletul la el.'' Willow was chanting, facing the Orb of Thessulah.

''Is she supposed to do that?'' Vi asked.

''I'm pretty sure she is.'' Giles answered.

* * *

Connor punched and kicked Angelus until he was on the ground. Then he went over him and started to punch him repeatedly in the face.

''You...lay...one...damn...finger...on...her...and...I'll.. kill you'' with every word he said, vampire received another punch to his face. Connor picked him up and threw across the room.

''All you ever did, dad, was taking thing away from me.''

Angelus stood up. ''I'm not your father.''

Connor chuckled. ''Angel, Angelus. There's no difference between you two. Except that you're my true father. Angel's just a façade. Something you're forced to wear.''

Angelus glared at his son in confusion. ''We had this conversation before, haven't we?''

''Yeah.''

* * *

''Do you even know where you're going?'' Buffy asked. Faith stopped and breathed heavily.

''Uhm.. no?'' she offered.

''So how the hell did you found him in L.A?'' she looked at Faith and crossed her arms.

''...Connor?''

Buffy laughed humorlessy. ''Great. Just fantastic. Exactly what I needed to hear.''

* * *

Xander was pacing between front doors and kitchen.

''How long it's gonna take to perform one stupid spell?'' he said to himself.

''Not long now.'' Spike answered from another room.

Xander looked at Willow.

''Este scris aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce.''

He returned to pacing.

* * *

Connor and Angelus were slowly circling eachother.

''I won't let you do this.''

''And how do you intend to stop me?'' vampire asked.

''Oh, I don't know. Kill you?'' Connor retorted back.

''Told ya once, promises. Don't make 'em, if you can't keep 'em.''

Connor swinged at Angelus, but he ducked, showed him against the wall and headbutted. Then he followed that with a knee to stomach and elbow to Connors back, sending him to the ground.

''Okay, that's it. I'm gettin' tired. You know, I'm gonna give you one more chance, 'fore I'll pay a little visit to our friends.''

Connor grabbed wall for the support and slowly picked himself up. ''She's mine.''

''We'll see what we can do about that.'' Angelus smirked.

* * *

''Faith! This is pointless, we can't just run around all day. We won't find them like that.'' Buffy reasoned.

''Then what do you want to do?'' she asked.

''Let's go back to the house. Maybe Willow finished the spell already. We just have to wait for them to contact us.''

Faith looked torn between going back and looking further.

''What if they already came back? We won't do much good running around like a mad women.'' Buffy tried to convince her.

Faith gave up. '''Kay, let's go back.''

* * *

Connor landed, crashing through the desk. He whimpered in pain. Angelus slowly made his way over him. Seeing that Connor wouldn't stay in land of concious people for much longer, he kneeled and vamped out.

''Goodnight, son.'' he whispered and roughly bit into his neck.

* * *

Giles was watching Willow intensely. He held his breath.

''Asa sa fie, acum!''

* * *

Angelus gasped loudly in pain and rolled away from Connor, his face returning to normal. He groaned and his eyes glowed bright red and went back dark, almost instantly. Angel breathed heavily, and carefully looked around.

''Connor!'' he crawled over to his fallen son. Angel stared in shock at his bleeding neck wound. He was breathing, that's a good news. He looked outside, sun was still up. ''Damn it!''

He searched for the phone. When he found one he cursed again. Ripped off from the wall.

* * *

Buffy walked into her house, Faith right on her heels.

''Buffy! Did you find them? Where are they?'' Xander jumped from his sit.

''No. Willow did the spell?'' she asked.

''Yeah, spell's done, if kid found his daddy, they'll show up.'' Spike answered, then, second later he frowned. ''If they didn't kill eachother first.''

Faith glared at him dangerously. ''Uhm, forget it?'' he tried.

''We just have to wait. Angel'll contact us.'' Buffy said reassuringly and went over to talk with Giles and Willow, Xander following.

Spike shrugged and walked back into basement. Seconds later he appeared in doorways, watching Faith. She just stood there, looking like a lost child.

''Wanna smoke?'' he offered.

''Sure.''

* * *

''Come on, Connor! Don't give up, not now!'' Angel yelled at Connor who seemed to be fading. He tried to stop the bleeding, but to no use.

''What the fuck is goin' on there?'' a voice yelled from outside.

''Call the ambulance, now!'' he yelled back, eyes sparkling with hope. Momets later a man, early thirties by the look, bursted in. He stared at them in shock. Seconds passed and he did nothing.

''Call the ambulance!'' Angel roared.

* * *

Angel was in hospital. When the night has fallen, he quickly rushed out of wrecked house. So, he was in one of these white hallways, waiting for his son to wake up. Connor'll live, thanks to his faster than normal healing. Angel's eyes settled on the phone. He stood up and slowly, carefully, made his way over. He should call Buffy, let her know that everything's fine. Well, maybe not so fine, but Connor's alive and he have his soul back. He let out a deep breath, and dialed.

* * *

''I mean, how the hell would I know that what I feel is love, huh?''

Spike and Faith were deeply in conversation. Hours passes by, and they haven't heard anything. So they settled themselfes in the basement and talked. Smoked, drinked, and talked to be accurate.

''And now you think you are in love, right?'' he asked nonchalantly.

''Yeah..'' she answered dreamily. Then she frowned. ''Holy fuck, I am.'' Faith looked at him, frightened.

''Finally!'' Spike exclaimed. Faith's eyes widened. ''B-but.. but, he-he's so skinny a-and..''

''..and it doesn't matter? 'cuz all you want to do is, let me guess...'' he didn't end his sentence, because Buffy bursted in. ''Angel called, he and Connor are in the hospital! We gotta go.'' with that she was gone again.

Faith looked between stairs and Spike. Then she took a final swing from her bottle and rushed upstairs. Spike, not having anything better to do, followed.

* * *

She looked at Connor, who just laid on the bed motionlessly. He seemed so young, so fragile that it was hard to believe he saw so much evil in his life. Faith just watched him sleep, knowing that he would wake up gave her so kind of peace. And fear. 'Cause when he'll wake up, what's gonna happen? Connor went after Angelus, and seemingly, got beat up pretty badly. Angel, Buffy and everyone else who tagged along were in the hallway, clearly discussing something very serious. And she was left to watch over Connor. She stared at him, her gaze piercing deep into his face.

''You can hold his hand, you know?'' a voice behind startled her. A nurse.

''I, uh..'' but the nurse already disappeared. Faith thought for a moment and slowly sit on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in her own. She stroke a little hair from his face and noticed something. Bloody bandage on his neck. No, it couldn't be... But it was. Surely they were two tiny holes in Connor's neck, a clear proof that he was bitten. Faith didn't need to guess by who.

''Faith.'' Angel came in. ''Can I talk with you for a second?'' he motioned to her to follow him.

''What?'' she asked.

''I'm leaving.''

''What?'' she repeated.

''I, uhm, I remember what happened while I was Angelus. Fred's alive. Angelus didn't killed her, he planned on turning her, when he'd be back. I need to go and.. you know.'' he said uneasy.

''You gonna just leave your son like that?'' Faith gestured towards Connors room. ''After what you did to him?''

Angel looked down in shame. ''I know.'' he said through gritted teeth. ''That's why you have to stay here. Watch over him, make sure he's okay. Can I trust you?''

''You don't need to ask, man. I owe you. I'll stay, take care of him.'' she replied. ''But when he'll recover, what then?''

''Guess we have to wait and find out.'' he turned to leave, but stopped after few steps. ''I was there. When he killed Cordelia. It wasn't easy for him. And he had every right to blame it on me, but..'' Angel shook his head. ''Don't give up on him. Whatever he does, or say, please be there for him. He's vulnerable, fragile. He needs help.'' he left.

Faith followed him 'till he was out of her view, then she went back to Connor. ''Guess 'sjust you 'n me now, kiddo. Right, you ain't a kid no more. Typical for a teenager with dysfunctional family, huh? Well, I gotta say that what you did was fuckin' stupid... but I forgive ya. You ain't dead after all.'' she talked to him, it felt kinda easy when she was a little bit drunk, and he was unconscious. So she talked about little things, big things, completely irrational things, everythin' that came to her mind.

Meanwhile Spike and Buffy were standing near the doors, obviously eavesdropping. Minutes passed by and Buffy motioned to Spike to move.

''You believe me now?'' he asked when they were a couple rooms away.

''Yeah, I have to say I was wrong about her.'' she answered.

''Think they'll make it?''

''I hope so.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

A/N: Take's place around „Lies my parents told me". So, from now it's mostly gonna be rewrite of next episodes.

**Chapter 4: I'm Only Human**

Faith really needed to sleep. After Angel left, Buffy and crew stayed for awhile. But when time passed, and Connor didn't seem to wake up anytime soon, she „suggested" that Faith would keep an eye on him. So they left, leaving them alone. She tried to sleep in the chair, but couldn't. After all these years in prison you'd think that wouldn't be a problem. Faith couldn't help herself, she snuck in the bed beside Connor, her head on his chest, his hand in hers. She slept.

''Should we wake her up?'' one of the nurses asked another.

''Nah. She's been here a long time, let her sleep.'' she answered after looking at them.

''B-But, guests can't sleep in the same bed as patients.''

''So? I want to see his reaction when he'll wake up like this.'' nurse said and went to check on other patients.

Xander dropped by, leaving some food behind. He expected to find Faith bored, ready to bolt. Looks like these changes are starting to show up.

''Do you know them?'' a voice startled him from behind. Xander turned around to see a doctor. He was rather short, maybe fifty, with a long grey hair.

''Yeah, they're..'' he stopped. He barely knew Connor, and Faith.. who were they to him now anyway? ''They're friends.'' he finished.

''Good. Then maybe you could tell me what happened to this young man? Apparently he got into a fight. I should call the police, tell them to start an investigation.''

Uh-oh. What happened? Well, he got beat up by his father, who is by the way, a vampire. Sure, that sounded sane. Seeing that doctor was waiting Xander quickly answered. ''No, no need. We already know what happened. And police is on this. Actually they should show up anytime soon.'' he hoped that he sounded convincing.

Doctor nodded his head and started to walk away.

''Do you know when he'll wake up?'' Xander asked.

''Uhm...I don't. Could be any minute now. Could be hours. But I expect him to wake up by tonight.'' he left.

Xander looked at the pair in the bed for the moment. He was very surprised that Faith didn't woke up when he was in the room. She had to be a) really tired, b) feeling really safe and comfortably, or c) both.

He knew he had to wake Faith up. Considering that she was a slayer, he preferred to do it as gently as possible.

''Faith.. it's time to wake up. Faith? You hear me?'' he asked, shaking her leg. She did as much as let out a relaxed sigh and snuggled deeper into Connor. Damn it. Xander stepped closer.

''Faaaith... come on, don't make me wait.''

She opened her eyes, looked at Xander and went back to sleep. Moments later her eyes shot open again and Faith quickly stood up, blushed. He managed to make Faith blush. He gotta write that down somewhere.

''What's up?'' she asked nonchalantly.

''Doctor's are starting to ask questions. As soon as he'll be able to move, get out of here. Got you some food.'' he motioned towards it and started to leave.

''Whoa, hold on a sec.'' Xander looked at her expectantly. ''Aren't ya' gonna change me? We were s'possed to take shifts yunno. It's boring.'' she explained.

''For me it looks like you had a nice time.'' he smiled and left.

Faith thought about that for a moment and shrugged. She went back to Connor, took out an apple and bit into it.

* * *

''Okay, so what was so important that you coldn't wait and had to call me over?'' doctor Churel asked, annoyed. He was just in the middle of his lunch.

''Uhm, well this kid that was brought here yesterday..his bloodtests just came back.'' asian intern answered. He was really nervous.

''What about them?'' doctor asked, impatiently.

''I-I don't even know how to say it. You gotta see it by yourself.''

Churel made his way over microscope and bent down to look. He frowned and slowly smoothed out. Then he shook his head and looked again.

''What the hell..?''

* * *

''You could wake up already, yunno? Doc said you should, by tonight. C'mon you've got your little super healing and all. Considering that we should get the hell outta here soon, it would be a good time to.'' she said conversationally.

Faith was sitting on the bed beside Connor, caressing his hand and chewing her apple. Or rather what was left from it by now.

''Uh, how it is nice to sit here and all, girl's gotta hit the bathroom.'' Faith stood up and left.

Connor opened his eyes.

* * *

So, he was in hospital. And apparently Faith was watching over him. But that would mean either someone killed Angelus, or he got his soul back and brought him over. Faith didn't seem sad or in grief, so Angel had to be back. Actually, if you think of it, where was he anyway? Shouldn't he be here, mourning over what he did to L.A gang and all those innocent people? Not to mention him. Maybe he was just pissed because Angelus didn't had time to finish him off. Yeah, great parent. Figures.

Uh-oh. Faith was coming back. Upon seeing he was conscious she immediately sat by his side. What the hell?

''How long you've been awake?''

''Few minutes.'' Connor answered staring at her.

''You look like you've had twelve rounds with a block of cement.'' she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

''More like a some time alone with my dad. He got his soul back, didn't he?'' he asked, looking away.

''Hey, hey, you've got nothing to worry about. Noone blames ya for going after Angel. Well, I don't.'' she assured him.

'' Really?'' Connor asked, disbelievingly.

''Sure. I kinda understand why you did it. But you've to remember that vengeance isn't always the best solution. First hand here.''

''You have no idea what are you talking about.'' he said angrily.

Faith leaned back in her set. ''Yeah, I do. I know how it's like. Just to bury myself in that hate, in that anger. Cut off from the world. It's so much easier than face the truth.'' she grew serious.

''And what's the truth?''

''That you're terrified. You've never killed a human before.'' she explained. Connor looked at her surprised. ''I know. Been there, saw Cordelia. But you have to know you did the right thing.''

''Doesn't mean it hurts less.''

''No. It makes it hurt more. 'Cause you didn't want to do it, but you did anyway. Now you wish you could take it all back. But you can't. Angel's not dead. Notice that you're too, not. Connor it is a victory. You have to understand that despite everything, Angel still loves you. And you have to live with it.''

Connor calmly listened, but couldn't bear her last comment.

''And what exactly am I living for, huh? Ever thought of that?!''

Faith looked at him, surprised at first, then her expression changed to sad.

''What do you mean by that?''

Connor looked at her like she was crazy.

''What I mean is that I lost everything. Everything that was worth fighting. It's either gone, or dead. How do you expect me to live?'' he was whispering by now ''The truth is, I've got nothing to live for anymore. It was my destiny to be father of Cordy's baby. I fulfilled it. I did what I was supposed to. What now?''

Faith thought for a moment. ''You have to find a new way for a livin', I guess. But you're wrong at one thing there. You ain't alone.''

Connor chuckled. ''Right. I got Angel. Except...'' Faith cut him off ''No. I mean yeah, you got Angel, but you got me too. Whole Buffycrew got your back.''

''All they need from me is to fight. No one really cares.'' he said bitterly.

''I do.'' Fuck this, now or never.

That got Connors attention.

''What?''

''Why do you think I'm here?'' Slayer gestured around herself.

''Because they left you here. To watch over me.''

'''kay, what the fuck is wrong with ya? I'm basically tryin' to tell you that I'm here 'cuz I care, 'cuz I want to be here, and you what?''

''What..?'' he asked dumbfounded.

Faith started pacing.

''Ughh! What planet did ya grow up on?'' she frowned ''My bad. What I'm tryin' to say is that I.. well.. I meant.. oh, fuck! Screw that.'' she walked over to him, sat on the bed and took his face in her hands.

''Now, you listen 'cuz I ain't saying it twice.'' with that she kissed him. It was everything he thought it would be, and it was just a little kiss. Slow, tongueless kiss. Before he could retaliate she pulled off a little, their foreheads and tips of noses still touching.

''You have no idea how you scared me when you went after Angel. When I say I care about you, I mean it. Don't say you got nothin' to live for. Don't. Ya got me.'' she locked eyes with him. He breathed in her scent. He could smell her shampoo, strawberry. He could smell everything on her, from leather, to cigarretes she smoke. And he loved every bit of it. Connor realized that he still hadn't reacted in anyway.

''I, uhh...'' she put a finger on his lips.

''Don't talk. Just feel.''

She kissed him again and this time, he kissed her right back. He still could taste the sweet of an apple she ate before. Connor was all he kissed like what? Two girls in his entire life? Still, for him it was perfect.

* * *

''Come on Roy, you gotta see this.'' said Churel with excitement.

''What?'' asked a bored, tall, black doctor. Churel handed him a clipboard. He took a look at that and his eyes lit with interest. Then he looked suspiciously at his companion.

''You're fucking with me, aren't you?''

''No, I'm not. Go, check for yourself.'' Churel was almost jumping. Roy bent down to look through the microscope. He was quiet for few moments.

''Ohhh...kay. What the fuck is this?'' he asked slowly.

Other doctor just looked at him triumphantly.

* * *

''Alice! Come here fast!'' one of the nurses whispered, gesturing wildly. Alice instantly showed up by her side.

''What?'' she asked, looking around nervously.

''Look at them. They're so in love.'' she said dreamily, nodding towards Connor's room. Faith was on the bed, laying next to Connor.

''Yet they're both so young.''

* * *

''How am I supposed to face them?'' he asked quietly.

''What do you mean?'' Faith asked, perfectly comfortable. It was all new to her, this touch, caring, intimacy. But it wasn't bad. She liked that feeling.

''I mean Buffy. Sunnydale. Angel..'' he trailed off.

Faith raised her head up and looked at Connor.

''You didn't do anything wrong. 'kay, maybe you did. But they won't blame ya. After all, 'sall good, ain't it?''

''Yeah, maybe. Eventually..''

Faith put her head back in his chest.

''So, you gonna tell me what happened? Exactly.''

Connor took a deep breath.

''What do you want to know?''

''Well, how 'bout what happened when I was out. Back there, in Hyperion. How the hell did you kill Cordy and what the fuck did you thought when you went after Angel.'' she said, a little angrily. Second later she sighed. ''Sorry, 'sjust.. I don't know. Pretty overwhelming.''

Faith squeezed his hand supportively.

''Hyperion, huh? After you blacked out we fought. Got our asses kicked. It was a disaster. Lorne, Gunn and Fred died. It was just Wesley and me. He told me to get you and go to Sunnydale. He took it on. Wes, heh. Never thought he had it in him.'' he said quietly.

Faith sat up.

''Uhm, Connor? Fred's alive.''

''What?'' he asked slowly.

''Yeah, 'bout that. Turned out that Angelus didn't kill her. Wanted to turn her, but now Angel's back so...Anyway, that's why he ain't here. Went back to L.A, to release her from wherever she was.'' she informed him.

''Oh.''

He was silent for few moments.

''So..in Sunnydale?'' she asked.

''Angelus led me to her. She tried to convince me that she was working for the good guys. Didn't happen. Then Angelus gave me the knife, killed the Beast, spent whole night in church, went back home.''

''I think that there's somethin' you're not tellin' me.'' Faith said slowly.

''I'm not ready. Don't take it personal, it's nothing. Really.'' he tried to convince her.

''Then why won't you say it?''

Connor looked aside.

''I told you, I'm..nevermind.''

They both fell in silence.

''How long I gotta stay in here anyway?'' he asked.

''Don't know. Depends how ya feel.''

''Pretty good, I guess.'' he grinned.

''Yeah, wonder why. And seriously?'' Faith stood up.

''Good. Well, I don't think I'll kick your ass anytime soon, but it's okay.''

''If that's how ya feel, then 'kay. Pack your stuff, we're leavin''

Connor looked at her uneasy. ''I don't think I got anything, aside from what I've came in.''

''Uhm, 'kay. I'll call Buffy, tell her to send someone here with clothes.'' she said and started to leave.

''Wait!'' she looked at him expectantly. ''What do we do from here? I mean we don't have anything, no cash, no place, no clothes. Go back to L.A?''

''From what I've heard so far, they got some pretty evil stuff goin' on here. We could stay, help fight the good fight, yunno? 'less you want..?'' Faith trailed off.

Connor thought for a second. ''Then we stay, if they want us to. But still, you think they'll lent us some cash? Don't think I would be too comfortable in borrowed clothes all the time. Need something on my own.''

''Yeah, they need all help they can get. And I agree, we gotta buy some clothes, if they won't give us cash we'll have to call Angel. Oh, don't give me that look, he'll help no matter what you think of him. 'sides 'something on your own'? Ya got me.'' she left, looking for a payphone.

Connor stared at her retreating figure, wanting to leave already. He sighed.

* * *

''What are we supposed to do with him?'' Roy asked. He, Churel and few other doctors were gathered in one of the rooms.

''Restrain him, of course. Science have rights to examine this object.'' Churel answered calmly. One of the doctors, Jack, nodded his head in approval.

''Nothing like that ever occured before. We can't let it walk away.'' he confirmed. ''But, there's a problem.'' others looked at him ''Apparently there's a girl with him. She's not really leaving his side. We'd have to..''

''Guys, guys!'' Roy cut him off, horrified look on his face ''Listen to yourselves! What the fuck? „it"? We're talking about a murder. Killing a boy. Don't tell me you're actually considering that?''

Before anyone could speak, Churel stepped out.

''This is a phenomenal discovery. The world will be grateful. Think about what we'll can do after this. Look at the bigger picture.''

Roy took a step back.

''You can't be serious. Since when we're a murderers? We are supposed to save life, not end it. Remember our calling.'' he tried to convince them.

''It's already decided. One's gonna die, hundreds of thousands might survive. It's not up for negotiations.''

* * *

Connor looked outside. Dark already. He lived in darkness a lot recently. But light was already fighting for dominance. And was winning. All of it because of one person. He smiled.

''Feelin' good?'' a voice from behind caused him to jump. Damn, sneaky slayers.

Connor turned to face her. ''They'll sent someone here?''

''Yup, shouldn't be long by now.'' Faith stretched on the bed. She caught his eye ''Likin' what you see?'' she smiled sexy at him. Connor instantly blushed and looked away. Faith opened her mouth to speak but some man barged in and closed the doors.

''You, both of you need to leave this hospital immediately.''

Faith quickly sat up. ''Why? What's wrong?''

''I don't know who you are, I don't know _what_ you are, but you need to leave.'' he addressed Connor ''If they'll come here, you're as good as dead. Mark my words. Leave, now.'' the man left, sound of his footsteps quickly fading away.

Brunette slayer stood up. ''C'mon, we gotta go.''

Connor ripped off IV from his hand. As they walked through corridor, one of the elevators opened and Xander stepped out of it, a bag over his arm.

''Go back.'' Faith ordered him. He did as he was told and they rode down to the parking.

''You mind telling me what is going on?'' he asked nervously.

''All I know is that there's someone after him.'' she nodded towards Connor. They got off elevator. ''Let's go, you'll change in the car.''

''Why can't I have one peaceful day?'' Connor asked himself. ''That's all I'm asking.''

They got in and Xander searched his pockets for the key.

''Considering that we're staying here..don't think you'll get one.'' Faith patted him on the arm.

''Yeah, she's got the point.'' Xander found his keys and fired up the car. ''Wait, you're staying?''

''If 'snot a problem, I think, yeah we are.''

''Great. I'm sure we could use some help. You and Connor are welcome.'' he thought for a moment ''Well, as much as rogue slayer and Deadboy's son can be, anyway.''

Connor changed his shirt. ''Wait, what do you mean „deadboy's son"?"

''Angel's'' he explained.

''I'm not his...'' he looked down ''We're gonna need some new clothes.''

''You'll get some, don't worry.''

* * *

Roy just passed sign „NOW LEAVING SUNNYDALE, come back soon!'

After what he did, he was sure that was it for him. Seeing that whole town was going to hell, literally, he went home, packed a bag and left. He was done in Sunnydale, but maybe he could find a job in L.A, or somewhere near. He was still a doctor, no matter what. Maybe he did a mistake by letting them go. But he knew he couldn't live with conscience that he killed someone.

* * *

Xander pulled off to the driveway. They got off the car and walked to the front doors. Connor seemed a little reluctant to go in, but Faith nudged him in the ribs. He went straight to the kitchen. Faith peeked upstairs and could hear Buffy's voice ''No, I think you've taught me everything I need to know.'' and sound of door shutting. She looked at Connor.

''I think we missed something.''

''Okay guys, I'm beat. You know just an average human here, can't be 100% all the time. So, make yourself at home.'' Xander wandered off.

Faith yawned, tiredness catching up with her. Then she realized something.

''Where did you spent your first night in here?''

Connor looked uncomfortably.

''Uhm, actually...kind of like in...your room?''

''Oh. So you don't have a place to sleep, do you?'' she asked.

He shook his head no.

''Well, 'snot really my thing, but guess we gotta share.''

Connor did a double take.

''What?''

''If ya don't want to, you coulda tell me of course.'' she said lightly.

''No!'' he practically shouted. ''Uhm, I mean...'' God, why he felt so embarassed with her all the time?

''Just screwin' with ya. C'mon let's go to sleep.'' she laughed and marched upstairs. Connor looked around and seeing nothing interesting, followed. This night's gonna be good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dirty Girls**

Connor opened his eyes. Ugh, morning. Or maybe noon? He shifted and looked around himself. Faith's side of bed was empty. Figures. Why nobody woke him up anyway? He grunted and stood up, looking for some clothes. Yesterday nothing happened, not really. He took shower and went to bed. He was too damn tired to care about anything. Except Faith, of course. She was laying beside him. When he went to sleep, anyway. Connor put on some clean shirt and exited the room.

The closer he got to the stairs, the more clearer the voice's from downtairs became. He silently made his way down. Noone noticed him yet. There was some guy, surrounded by dozen or so potentials. He manoeuvred one of them, obviously demonstrating something.

''She became a cold-blooded killer. Nobody was immune to her trail of destruction. Not friends, not family...'' what the hell was he talking about? ''Not even the most pacifist and logical of races.''

''What the hell are you talking about? I thought Faith killed a volcanologist.'' one of the potentials interjected. Man laughed, let the girl and put down the knife. ''Silly, silly...Amanda. Why would Faith kill a person who studies Vulcans?'' he asked. Faith, so that's who he was talking about. Connor felt anger build inside of him. He had no idea what happened.

''He studied volcanoes. He was a professor.'' Amanda said.

Man quickly recomposed himself. ''Ah, yes. Well, regardless...''

''I thought you weren't supposed to be doing this anymore—making up stories.''

''I'm not. This is true. Except for that...possible...word misunderstanding.'' he sighed ''They're the things you need to know about.'' he looked outside. Connor followed his trail and saw Faith, working out in the backyard. He smiled, subconsciously. Then, the guy continued his speech.

''Faith...has a history not to be taken lightly. She's a killer. Never forget that. You must stay on guard around Faith at all times. Your very lives may depend on it.'' he ended in this „I know what I'm talking about" tone.

''Is that so?'' Connor spoke, startling everyone. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him dangerously. Potentials looked at one another and the man laughed nervously.

''You missed the part when she's reformed, you know?''

''Uhm, who are you anyway?'' he asked.

''Connor. You?''

''Andrew.''

Potentials head's turned from one to another like during a tennis match.

''Cool. So how about you go away and stop making up these stories?''

''I'm not making up any stories! It's all true!'' he said a little defensively.

Connor walked up to him. He was taller than Andrew.

''Want to figure out how much you're pissing me off right now?''

''No, thanks. Guess I'll go...do something.'' he quickly left. Connor looked at remaining potentials.

''What?'' they followed Andrew. And they were supposed to fight the big evil here? Yeah, right.

* * *

Faith was exercising. Ever since she was in prison, she figured out it was good to keep shape. If she was about to fight some badass evil here, well, wouldn't hurt to have a little training earlier. She was sure that the girls were talking about her. You know, crazy psycho slayer, doing gymnastics in the backyard. In the corner of the eye, Faith saw Connor approaching. Guess he finally woke up.

''Hey.''

He stopped few feets in front of her. ''What you're doing?''

''What does it look like?'' she replied. Then she eyed him. ''Wanna spar?''

''Yeah, but give me few more hours to recover. Still feels kinda numb in few places.'' he sat on the grass.

''So why don't you work it out then?''

Connor layed back. ''Not my thing.'' he breathed deeply.

''How 'bout we go to B and tell her that we need some cash? Gotta visit the mall, get some clothes.'' she suggested.

''Sure.'' he got up and they walked in to the house.

''Shit. B's not here.'' Faith realized.

''Then how are we gonna get the cash?''

''Gimme a minute. Xander!'' she yelled. Moments later he appeared.

''What?''

''Me 'n junior here need some cash. Mall remember?'' she asked.

''Oh, sure. But I'm afraid there's noone who can ride you there right now.'' he searched thorugh some drawers.

''You kiddin'? I got my driver's license, just gimme the key's.'' she said in self-confident tone.

Xander eyed her warily.

''Oh, c'mon! Don't have all day yunno?''

He handed her cash and the keys. ''Don't crash it. And be back soon, it's nor safe walking around for too long.''

''You mean something can take us on?'' Connor asked incredulously, nodding towards Faith.

''You never know.'' with that Xander left.

''C'mon Mr. Tough, let's go buy us some normal clothes, hm?'' Faith walked out. Connor followed her outside.

''You really have a drivers license?'' he asked sceptically.

''No, but he doesn't know that.'' she smiled at him.

* * *

The mall was not nearly as full as it should be. Most people just walked purposefully, clearly wanting to get back to their houses as soon as possible. Connor walked, looking around all the time, trying to spot some shop with clothes for him. Faith, not having any better knowledge, did the same thing.

''Well, looks like we have enough for few shirts and some pants.'' Faith announced as she counted the money. Connor looked through some shirts. Deciding that he liked them well enough, he took off a couple and went to pay.

''What's up with you and this long sleeve thing?'' she asked as they exited the shop. All of his new shirts had long sleeve.

''I don't know. It's just..'' he hestinated for a moment. ''In Quor-Toth...it's kinda new. I like it, so..'' he shrugged. Faith took his hand in hers, something that surprised both of them.

''Huh?''

''Don't say anything. C'mon.'' she shoved him into next store. There she bought few shirts for herself, and pants for both of them.''

''What, no leather?'' he asked surprised. From what he heard she seemed to like it.

''Not enough cash, 'sides I still gotta buy some things.''

''What things?''

Faith led him to another store. He looked around quizzicaly, then his eyes landed on bra's. And panties. Oh, god. Faith picked a few.

''Stay here, gotta try 'em on.'' she winked and left.

Seller approached him.

''Man, how the hell did you get a girlfriend like this?'' he asked.

* * *

Faith walked into basement and sat up on the stairs. Connor went upstairs, wanting to have some piece of mind. She could hear the girls chattering. She sighed, took out a cigarette and lit it up.

''You craving a moment alone in the dank, or can I bum one?'' Spike was sitting on his cot, with his shirt off.

Faith smiled and stood up.

''Well, I guess you can smoke all you want—the big C not really an issue.'' she handed her cigarette to him.

''Teeth get yellow after an eternity. Gotta watch that.'' he said.

She took another cigarette out for herself. ''Huh.'' she noticed chains and the shackles behind Spike's cot. He looked over them.

''Right. Not what it looks like.''

''Hey, to each his own, man. This one guy I ran with..''

''I got dangerous...for a while.'' he interjected.

''This before the soul, or after?'' she asked.

''After, but I got over it—in case you're feeling all dust-happy again after your long incarceration.''

Faith smiled. ''Not if you're all repenty. Takes the fun out of it.'' the girls upstairs were still making noise. ''No more Starbucks for the wannabe's man. They've been spazzing for, like, hours.''

''Yeah, does get a bit much up there.'' he agreed.

''They're good girls. Just green is all.''

''So, why aren't you up there...imparting?'' Spike asked.

''That's Buffy's thing. Anyway, I just spent a good stretch of time locked away with a mess of female-types. Kinda had my fill.'' she explained.

''Hm. But you waited until Angel needed your help to bust out of jail.'' he noticed.

''Three squares, nice weight room, movie every third Sunday. Could've been worse.''

''What movie?'' he asked curiously.

''Last one was Glitter.'' Spike raised his eyebrow at her. ''I guess it couldn't have been worse.''

''You had the power to walk away anytime. Nothing to stop you.''

''I stopped me. I got dangerous for a while.'' she took off her jacket.

''You over it?''

Faith stretched her arms. ''More or less. I pull for the good guys now.''

''What about Connor?''

''What 'bout him?'' she looked away.

''You two talked?''

''Yeah..''

''And?'' he pressed.

''What do you want me to say? I kinda told him that I care 'bout him.''

''And?'' he was starting to irritate her.

''And we kissed and we run off from the hospital and went to sleep.''

'''sall?'' he asked surprised.

''Yeah, that's it. I'm changed yunno?''

Buffy walked down the steps into the basement and stared at them.

''Hey, B''

''Well, it's nice to see you two getting along so well.'' she crossed her arms.

''Yeah. Uh, you just know all the cool vampires.'' Faith sat forward.

''Yeah.''

''Hey, aren't you usually at work 'bout now?'' Spike said confused.

''I kind of decided to cut back on my hours.''

''Buffy? Is that you?'' Dawn yelled.

''Down here!'' she yelled back. ''Figured I'd be better off focusing on what's going on around here.'' she turned to Spike.

Dawn stood at the top of the stairs. ''Buffy, Willow just called from the hospital. The girl's awake.'' she left, Buffy following behind.

''What girl?'' Faith asked Spike.

''Don't know.''

* * *

Connor changed into his new shirt and pants. He watched the sun hide behind the trees and sky growing darker and darker. Until someone knocked on his doors.

''What?'' he called.

Xander stepped in. ''There's a meeting downstairs. You better come.''

So they went down, seeing that everyone already gathered there. Connor stood near Faith's side.

''We've got a new player in town. Dresses like a preacher. Calls himself Caleb. Looks like he's working for the First. He's taunting us, calling us out. Says he's got something of mine. Could be another girl, could be something else. Don't know, don't care. I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of training. He's got something of mine? Fine. I'm getting it back, and you guys are coming with me.'' Buffy said confidently.

* * *

Connor, Faith and all the Scooby gang gathered in the living room.

''We need to start arming the girls. I wanna be ready to move when we find him.'' Buffy said.

''We don't even know where we're going.'' Willow noticed.

'''S why I figured we'd do a little recon first.'' she looked at Faith. ''You up for it?''

''Point me where you want me.''

''And you're certain this is the best course of action? You don't even know what this man has of yours—if he, in fact, has anything.'' Giles reasoned.

''It could be a girl, a potential trying to get to us.''

''Could be a stapler.'' he said.

''Going in anyway.''

''With the girls? Most of whom have yet to be in the field, let alone in a life or death situation.''

''Then it's time we test them. Look, I'll just take the ones that have been here the longest. The rest can stay behind.'' Buffy replied.

''Could be that's just what he wants you to do—the old bait-and-switch.'' Spike said.

''Yeah, he lures us away and then kills the girls we leave behind.'' Willow agreed.

''I know. That's why I need you to stay here with them. You're my most powerful weapon, Will. I know you can keep them safe if anything happens.''

''An unknown man breezes into town, says he has something of yours. Buffy, this thing's got "trap" written all over it.'' Xander tried to convince her.

''You're not the only one who thinks that.'' Connor muttered.

''He won't be expecting a full attack—not this soon'' Buffy said emphatically. ''That's why we have to move.''

''We know nothing about this man. We cannot go into battle unprepared. We have to have more time.'' Giles pleaded.

''Giles, we don't have time. And you're not going into battle.'' Giles sighed. ''I need you to stay behind with the others. Help the girls who still need a teacher.'' Buffy got up, she and Faith left.

* * *

Buffy and Faith were following Bringer through the forest.

''No eyes, but look at him go. He got sonar or something?''

''Or something, I guess. Pretty good when they attack.'' Buffy answered.

''Do they just roam free around town?'' brunette asked.

''Well, normally, they show up out of nowhere, and then either stab or get stabbed, and then they run off. Looks like this guy wants to be found.'' she explained.

''Lends weight to the whole "it's a trap" theory.''

''I'm through waiting around for people to attack us.'' Buffy snapped at her.

''Hey, I'm with you. Drop me in the hornet's nest, what the hell? You got a rough sitch here, trying to turn a bunch of little girls into an army...'' Faith said.

''They're potential slayers, just like we were.'' blonde grunted.

''Right. Maybe they'll do as good as us.'' she said doubtfully.

''They're getting better.''

''I'll work with 'em.'' she offered. ''Some of 'em seem real eager. Fashion disasters, yeah, but they're ready to fight.''

Buffy stopped walking. ''Why did you stay?''

''Am I getting you want me to be not here?'' she asked..

Buffy sighed.

''No, that's not what I meant. I'm...glad that you're here. It's good. Thank you.'' she continued walking.

''No problem. You know me. All about the good deeds.'' Faith said lightly.

''So, you broke out of prison to help Angel?'' Faith nodded. ''And now you you're getting at it with his son?''

''Buffy...'' she stopped and looked at the barn-like building the Bringer walked up to. ''What is this place?''

''Look, there's more of them.'' she gestured towards it.

''I think we just found our hornet's nest.'' Faith realized.

''Let's get the cavalry.''

* * *

Connor watched Xander with a spiked baseball bat in his hands, talking to potentials.

''Now remember, we're looking for killing blows only, people.'' he handed the bat to Rona. ''So, chest and throat if it's a vampire. Stomach, chest and face if it's a Bringer.''

''What if it's something else?'' she asked.

''Could happen. Something other-worldly. And here's a handy rule: don't go for the flashy tentacles just because they're waving 'em about trying to get attention. Go for the center'' he pointed at each. ''Brains, heart, eyes. Everything's got eyes.'' well he had a point.

''Except the Bringers.'' Dawn said.

''Except the Bringers.'' Xander confirmed.

''I don't want there to be tentacles. I'm not good with squishy.'' Molly shuddered at the thought.

''I don't care if it's Godzilla.'' Kennedy raised a huge sword. ''I want to get in this thing.'' Yeah, most likely she'll hurt herself with that thing.

''Godzilla's mostly Tokyo-based, so he's probably a no-show.'' Andrew informed them. God, this guy was really irritating.

''Besides, if Matthew Broderick can kill Godzilla, how tough is he?'' Amanda asked.

Andrew whined. ''Xander...'' and crossed his arms petulantly.

''Matthew Broderick did not kill Godzilla. He killed a big, dumb lizard. That was not the real Godzilla.'' Connor laughed at that.

''You people are even crazier than her.'' Rona said amazed.

''Than who?'' Xander asked.

''Buffy, man. I mean, taking us right into the bad guy's lair.'' she answered.

''Well, that's where, generally speaking, you'd go to find the bad guy. And I don't think you came here to fight plaque.''

''No, I came here for protection.'' And they were really supposed to fight? It'll end badly.

''Well, you signed on to fight with..'' Rona cut him off. ''Look, I know, but...'' she sighed. ''This plan is trouble. OK, Buffy doesn't care how many of us she puts in danger.''

''Let me tell you something about Buffy. In fact, you should all listen to this'' Xander said.

''Uh, we kinda were.'' Kennedy noticed.

''I've been through more battles with Buffy than you all can ever imagine. She's stopped everything that's ever come up against her.'' Connor felt the hairs on his neck rise and turned to doors just in time to see Buffy and Faith walk in. Nobody else noticed them.

''She's laid down her life, literally, to protect the people around her. This girl has died two times, and she's still standing. You're scared? That's smart. You got questions? You should. But you doubt her motives, you think Buffy's all about the kill, then you take the little bus to battle.'' Buffy teared up. ''I've seen her heart, and this time, not literally. And I'm telling you, right now, she cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust her. She's earned it.'' by now Andrew and Dawn were crying.

''Damn. I never knew you were that cool'' Faith said and everyone turned to them.

''Well, you always were a little slow.''

''I get that now.'' she nodded.

''All right, let's saddle up.'' Buffy announced.

* * *

They stopped right in front of vineyard. Buffy, Faith, Spike, Connor and group of potentials.

''OK. Set up a perimeter. Guard the door. I don't want anything getting in behind us. My team goes in first, we check the place out. You guys are our safety-net. If this place is a trap, we give the signal, you guys come in, guns a-blazing.'' Buffy explained.

''So, what's the signal?'' Xander asked.

''I'm thinking lots and lots of yelling.''

Great.

''Got it.''

''Shall we?'' Buffy asked and went in, Spike and potentials following. That left Faith, Connor, Xander and few potentials outside.

* * *

''What is this place?'' asked Molly, looking around.

''Looks like an old vineyard.'' Buffy answered.

''An evil vineyard, huh?'' said Kennedy, not fazed.

''Like Falcon Crest.'' Spike added.

Buffy looked into the shadows. ''Stay alert, you guys. Bringers are here somewhere. Just need to find out where.''

''Shouldn't be too hard.'' Spike shrugged.

Suddenly Bringers appeared out of shadow, engaging them in fight. They held their own and Bringers stopped fighting and walked back into the shadows. Caleb walked into the light.

''Well, now, you girls are just burning with righteousness, aren't you? Problem is, you think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness. You having fun? Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much—I need you fit for when I purify you.'' he said.

''Save the sermon, padre. I heard you have something of mine.'' Buffy replied.

Caleb chuckled. ''Well, I do now. You liked my little message, did you? You know, I ruined a perfectly good knife on that girl. Got her soiled blood all over the place. I may have to get a new truck.'' Buffy looked taken aback. ''So, you're the slayer. The slayer. The strongest, the fastest, the most aflame with that most precious invention of all mankind—the notion of goodness. The slayer must indeed be powerful.'' he sized her up and punched, sending her flying across the room. ''So, what else you got?'' he looked around smugly.

* * *

''I hate this goddamn waiting. I wish we'd just go in already.'' Connor said kicking the stone.

''Gotta wait. Maybe there's nothin' there.'' Faith replied.

They heard noises from the inside. There was this sound of wood breaking, followed by yelling.

''Uh-oh. I think that's the sign.'' Xander said.

They looked at another and ran in.

* * *

''Miss, I do believe you have your own problems you should be worrying about.'' Caleb addressed Rona. He broke her arm, sending her reeling her back in agony. He chuckled, picked up the knife and tossed it to a nearby Bringer. He reared his hand back, when arrow pierced his forearm. Caleb turned and saw Xander with a bow, Faith and Connor at his side.

''Oh, good. There's more of you.''

''Get the girls'' Faith told Connor and charged at Caleb.

Xander noticed Buffy, still unconscious, lying against the wall. ''Buffy!'' he ran to her, fighting off Bringers on his way.

Connor tackled to the ground Bringer that was about to finish off one of the potentials.

Faith, a knife in each hand, attacked Caleb, but he didn't seem fazed. He blocked and ducked each of her blow.

''Well, you're the other one, aren't you. Your Cain to her Abel.'' she threw a knife at him. ''No offense meant to Cain, of course.''

She attacked him with her other knife, but he grabbed her hand, twisted it and crossed it with her other hand, still face to face. He squeezed her hand until she dropped the knife. Faith kneed him in the crotch, causing Caleb to let go of her. She backhanded him across the face.

''Never was much for the good book.'' she said through gritted teeth. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, causing Faith to double over. She fell to her knees, as he walked around to front of her.

''Oh, it has its moments. Paul had some good stuff, for instance. But overall I find it a tad complicated.'' he slapped her ''I like to keep things simple.'' he kicked Faith across the room into a stack of wine barrels. ''Good folk, bad folk,'' he grabbed another potential ''clean folk, dirty folk...'' Caleb snapped her neck.

''No!'' Molly yelled.

''Yes.'' he said and walked towards her. Instead he came face to face with Connor, who punched him in the face, causing him to take a half-step back. He followed that with a swing of sword, cutting Caleb's right cheek. He touched the cut on his face and looked at the blood, fascinated. After a moment he turned to Connor, who raised his sword defensively.

''Where the hell they've been hiding you?'' he asked interested.

Connor swinged at him again, but Caleb grabbed his hand and landed a kick to his chest, sending him across the room, into the wall. Caleb continued his walk towards Molly.

''Xander, get them out of here. We have to retreat. Do it.'' Buffy recovered, trying to sit up. Xander left, getting the girls out. She stood up just in time to see Caleb lift Molly off the ground by her neck.

''What can I say? I work in mysterious ways.'' he said to her, then stabbed her. ''Also some fairly straightforward ones.

Buffy rushed to him, enraged. She managed to avoid his punches and landed few of her own. She punched him so hard, that he was sent flying across the room.

Faith scanned the area. Most of girls already left. Then she noticed Connor trying to stand up on the other side of the room. ''Spike!'' he turned to her. ''Go for Connor, I'll get B!'' he nodded.

''We're all leaving.'' she grabbed Buffy's arm and yanked her back.

Xander noticed Kennedy' still on the floor and rushed to her side. ''Are you OK?'' she nodded. ''Let's go. Come on.'' he helped Kennedy to her feet. Buffy and Faith left the building. Just as Xander was about to leave, Caleb grabbed him from behind and turned around.

''You're the one who sees everything, aren't you?'' he reared his thumb back. Spike, with Connor at his side stopped. ''Well, let's see what we can't do about that.'' he plunged it deep into Xander's left eye, gouging it out. Xander screamed in agony just as Spike charged at Caleb, knocking him away. Xander stumbled back and hit the ground.

''Xander! Come on.'' Connor went to his side. With Spike he lifted him from the ground, each supporting one of his arms. Not looking back they quickly ran off.

* * *

Faith surveyed the hallway. They made it to the hospital, few girls were taken in. Rest of them waited. Then she realized she didn't saw Spike or Connor since they left. To think about it, Xander's off too. She approached Buffy.

''B, where the hell is Spike?'' she asked.

Just as Buffy turned to face her, Kennedy spoke out. ''About that...they were still inside.'' Buffy looked at her questioningly. ''He, Connor and Xander. They were still inside when I left.'' she explained. Faith's eyes darkened. Brunette slammed Kennedy into the wall. ''And you didn't think about mentioning it sooner?!'' she yelled. Two surgeon's quickly ran past them to th entrance of the hospital, on of them muttering about a patient with damaged eye. Faith followed them just in time to see them taking Xander for the operation. Her eyes landed on Connor and Spike, beaten and bruised. Aside of that, they seemed okay.

Faith slammed into Connor, hugging him, nearly making them fall to the floor.

''What the fuck happened?'' brunette asked as she let go of him.

''Caleb. We were leaving when he grabbed Harris.'' Spike answered. ''Couldn't get there in time.''

''What happened?'' Buffy walked in, potentials following her.

''He...he lost his eye.'' Connor explained.

''Girls, go home.'' potentials started to leave. ''Faith, Connor go with them.'' Buffy ordered them.

They nodded and walked after girls.

* * *

House was reached in silence. No one wanted to speak. Most of the girls, well two, wanted to go to bed and forget this night. They walked in, Faith closing the door. Immediately Giles and Willow came out of living room. Seeing just them, Willow paled. ''Wha..wh-a...where-where's Buffy?''

''Girls, go up.'' Faith told them. They nodded and went upstairs. She sighed. ''Let's go sit, hm?''

They walked back into living room. ''They're alive.'' she announced.

''What happened then?'' Giles asked.

''You were right, that happened. We shouldn't have go in there.'' Faith said.

''So where are they?'' Willow asked frantically.

''Hospital. Few girls died, few were injured.'' Connor said emotionlessly.

''And Xander?''

''In there, too. He lost his eye.'' Faith refused to meet Willow's eye.

''He what?'' she whispered.

When noone answered her, Willow stood up and picked her jacket.

''Where you're goin'?'' Faith asked.

''Hospital. They need me.'' she left.

There was a commotion upstairs and Dawn rushed in.

''What happened? Where's Buffy?'' Faith and Connor groaned.

''I don't know. There were, however, casualties. Now, why don't you tell me exactly what happened.'' Giles looked at Faith.

''We go up to the vineyard. Everything seems five by five, yunno. So B splits us to two groups. She and Spike leading one, Me ,Connor and X-man waiting behind. Something goes wrong, we go in.'' she catched her breath. ''Man, it did. Then we rushed, saw B unconscious against the wall, Spike regaining himself from the floor, girls getting massacred and this holy preacher in the middle of it, calm as he can be.'' she stopped for a moment. ''I go for him, and guess what? Didn't even hurt him. Beat the shit outta me though. 'Slike he couldn't be hurt.''

Connor rose his head.

''Actually he can.''

They turned towards him.

''What do you mean?'' asked Giles, interest in his eyes.

''After Faith got...beaten, Caleb went for Molly. So I jump him by surprise, hit with all I've got. He takes half-step back. I swinged at him, cut his cheek a little. He touched it, looked at the blood as he've seen the first time ever.'' Connor readjustet himself at his sit. ''Mumbles something about „where the hell I've been" or something. Next thing I know, I'm across the room, painting for breath.''

''And then?'' Dawn asked impatiently.

''Then he massacres next girl, then B's on him like some super woman, then I notice Spike, tell him to get the hell outta here and then I hafta carry B out. She was so caught up.'' Faith ended her part of story and turned expectantly to Connor.

''Oh.'' he realized it was his time. ''Spike supported me and when we were ready to leave he heard Caleb. Turned out he grabbed Xander on his way out. Rears his thumb back, plunges it into Xander's eye. Spike body-slammed him and we dragged Xander out. But it was weird.'' he shook his head.

''What was weird?'' Faith and Giles asked at the same time.

''He could've gone after us. When we were with Xander, Caleb was back on his feet. Just watching us. Why didn't he picked up a fight? He knew he would win.'' Connor wondered.

''Uhm, well I'm glad he didn't'' Giles replied.

''Right there with ya.''

* * *

Connor was sitting on the bed. Faith was in the shower already. He knew he should be getting ready for his, but couldn't find strength to do it. Why Caleb let them go? It was bugging the hell outta him. He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't sense Faith approaching.

''Whatcha doin'?'' she jumped on the bed.

''Thinking.''

''Thinkin', huh? 'Bout what?''

''Caleb.''

''Ugh, you gotta stop thinkin' 'bout it. It's past.'' she groaned. ''Yeah, we got our asses kicked, but this was just first round, got it?''

''So what do we do now?'' he turned to face her. ''I mean...'' he caught his breath. ''Oh.''

Faith was sitting on the edge of the bed, only in her underwear. Both black, he noticed. Her hair was still slightly wet, a little curly by it's end. Her make-up was light, just for the bed.

''You know, very interesting thing's you can hear in the mall.'' she said slowly ''Like the fact that I'm your girlfriend.''

Connor laughed nervously and stood up.

''Not that I mind.'' she started to crawl towards him.

''Okay, stop.'' he said causing Faith to look at him strangely.

''It's not that I don't want to, I want it, very, very bad.'' he retaliated. ''I don't know how it works.'' he confessed.

Faith leaned back.

''How what works?'' she scrunched her face in confusion ''Did you, I mean...you-you slept with Cordy, right?'' she was a little worried by now. What the hell?

Connor blushed deep red.

''Yeah, I did. That's not what I meant. Relationship. I don't know how to do it. I've never been in one, I just don't want to screw it up.''

Faith was shaking a little.

''You're serious?'' she asked, barely managing to keep a straight face.

''Why wouldn't I be?'' Connor asked, confused.

Faith took a deep, calming breath and walked to him.

''Look, I've never been in a relationship either. Don't know how it works. But figured I could give it a try. What do you think?'' she tiptoed to him. He looked down at her, unable to breath.

She planted a light kiss on his lips. It was nothing, barely a brush, but it was enough to send him over the edge. He grabbed Faith, bringing her to eye-to-eye level. She immediately wrapped her legs around his hips. He was kissing her deeply, hungrily, putting his whole soul into this. Her hands started to lift his shirt up, he took few steps towards bed. They landed on it with a soft thump.

''Oh my God!''

Connor jumped five feet away, just in time to see Giles' retreating back.

''Great timing G!'' Faith yelled after him.

''God.'' Connor realized.

''What?''

''God. Caleb's a preacher right?'' Faith nodded. ''So other preacher's should know something about him, I mean they've got some kind of system or something, so they can know about eachother?'' he asked.

''Yeah, I guess. And?''

''I need to see someone.'' he walked to the doors. Faith standed in his path.

''There's no way I'm letting you outta here alone.'' she said.

''So dress up and we're going.'' he replied.

''We're stayin' here.'' he looked at her questioningly. ''Look. We're the only one's capable on defending the girls. We can't leave if B or Red's not here. Gotta wait 'til they come.''

Connor considered it for a moment.

''You stay, I'll go.'' he tried to move past her.

''No.'' she stated. ''You ain't goin' alone. God know what the hell's out there.''

''I can hold my own.''

''You can't. What if you face Caleb? When B'll be here we'll go. Now go to shower.'' Faith ordered him.

''He might be dead then! Or he's leaving town right now. The faster I'll go see him, the better chances we got to catch him.'' Connor reasoned.

''Tough. You're stayin' in.''

''Fine.'' he grabbed his shirt and left for the shower.

Faith sighed.

**Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Chapter 6: Empty Places**

''Why didn't you kill him?''

Connor opened his eyes. He didn't sense anyone in the room. Slowly he rose his head, but saw nothing. He rested his head back on the pillow. Was it just a dream?

''Why?''

He jumped out from his bed, staring at the owner of the voice.

Wesley. He was standing in the middle of the room, calm.

''No, no no. You're dead. I saw you die.'' Connor took a couple steps back.

''I am dead. Can't you tell?'' he asked interested.

''Then how..?''

''Powers That Be.'' was his simple answer.

''What are you?'' Connor snapped. He wasn't getting any particular vibe from Wes.

''I'm not a vampire, as you can tell.'' he said pointing towards rising sun. ''A ghost.''

''A ghost?'' Connor repeated skeptically.

''Yes. You can try to touch me, if you want.''

Connor did so. He tried to grab Wesley's arm, but his hand flew right through him.

''What do you want?'' he asked slowly.

''I am an emmisary from The Powers That Be. They need your assistance once again.'' he walked over to the bed.

''With what?''

Wesley sat on the bed.

''I though I made myself clear when I said go to Sunnydale. You were supposed to regroup and then stop Angelus on his killing rampage.''

Connor frowned.

''But I did it. Angel is back, so..'' he was cut off.

''I didn't mean that in this way. Angel has to die.'' he looked at the doors, worried expression on his face. ''I'll conctact you, soon.'' he dissapeared.

Moments later Faith stepped in.

''You awake? Great, get yourself some clothes, a breakfast and we can go to this mysterious man of yours.''

''Buffy's back?'' he asked.

''Nope, but Spike is.'' she left.

Connor runned a hand through his hair and looked for his clothes.

* * *

He was eating in silence. None of the girls seemed eager to talk to him. Not that he minded. Connor was wondering on whether Wes was telling the truth. First his mother, now him? Why would Powers That Be need his help so many times? Why now?

Someone waved a hand behind his face. Connor blinked, realizing he was sitting still for few minutes.

''You okay?'' Amanda asked.

Connor nodded and looked at his plate. It wasn't even half-eaten, but he wasn't hungry. He stood up, took his plate and went to the sink, leaving his plate there.

''Ready to motor?'' a voice from behind called.

Connor turned around and walked to the doors.

''Yeah.''

He and Faith left.

* * *

''You gonna tell me where we headin'?'' Faith asked.

The streets were in chaos. Full of cars, but they seemed to not moving. People were walking around, their belongings in their hands. There was a lot of honking.

''Guess they decided to skip town after all.'' Connor commented.

''Good for 'em. So..?''

Connor stopped at the corner of the street.

''You'll see.'' he turned right, Faith following.

Few minutes later they arrived at their destination. Faith took a good, long look.

''Church? You gotta be kiddin'.'' she shook her head.

They went inside. It was empty. No people. Guess they didn't believe that God would help them.

''We're here why?'' Faith broke the silence.

Just then a preacher came from behind them. Connor recognized him.

''Father Collins.''

''Oh, I remember you. Didn't catch a name though.'' he looked tired.

''Connor.''

''And this is..?'' he looked at the brunette.

''Faith.'' she introduced herself.

''I see. What brings you to this house of God?''

''We need information.'' Connor answered.

''Information about what?'' preacher was confused.

''Ever heard of a guy named Caleb?'' Faith asked.

''I don't think so. Should I?''

''You sure?''

''Yes, I am sure. Never known a man named Caleb in my life. Who is he?''

''A preacher apparently, or he just dresses like one. Tall. Likes to kill people.'' Connor answered and started to leave.

''I've heard of him.'' Collins whispered. Immediately they looked at him. ''Mostly some rumors, to be accurate. But through the years, several times we were receiving messages from the world. A tall man, possibly once a preacher.'' he hid his head in his hands. ''But it was a long time ago. Never heard of him since early '80. He's dead, if he ever existed.'' he shook his head.

Connor stared at Faith, not knowing what to say.

''C'mon think. What do you know 'bout him?'' she pressed. Father sighed.

''Story goes that he was a priest. Then something terrible happened and he prayed to God for his help. It didn't come. So he turned to the Satan. Apparently he was seduced by purest evil. But that's not true, if you ask me.''

''What do you mean?'' Connor leaned back.

''You see, I don't think he was a priest. Or anywhere near, for that matter. He was just an average man. But he was under the control of something evil. He became its, uhm, lieutenant. That's all I've ever heard''

''Okay. Thanks.'' Connor and Faith turned to leave, but halfway to the doors she stopped.

''Do yourself a favor padre. Skip the town. There's nothin' in here, not anymore. Leave, while you still can. One thing is waitin' for ya here. Death.''

* * *

They walked in to the house. Empty.

''What the hell? Where's everyone?'' Faith asked.

Connor looked around. ''They're here. Basement.''

Faith went to the kitchen.

''So, I guess we didn't found anythin' useful.'' she looked through the fridge.

''Yeah. I'll go check on the girls.'' he left.

* * *

Connor sat on the cot. Anya with Andrew were lecturing potentials about, well, he didn't quite know what about, but it seemed important. Though he didn't spend much time with ex-demon, he liked her. It was against everything he was taught. But she was nice, and sometimes when Connor compared himself to her, he felt like a normal teenager.

''Of course, these guys have incredibly strong sternums, so it's a lot like driving a wooden stake through solid steel. But you guys are all super-strong, right?'' she looked at them.

''Um...no.'' Kennedy scoffed. He almost laughed at that.

''Right. OK. Um... but still, heart information, still good to know since holy water seems to run off these guys like they've been scotch-guarded. And, well, sunlight would work, but guess what— they're not coming out during the daytime. '' Andrew flipped to a clean sheet of paper and drew a smiling, yellow sun. Connor stifled his laugh. ''Uh, also, beware of their, uh, teeth and the claws they use to shred flesh.'' Anya held up her hand, fingers spread and demonstrated a clawing and shredding, while Andrew wrote 'teeth, claws'. Connor literally spun his head a good '180, breathing deeply. He didn't know why, but he found it really hilarious.

''OK, you know what? I used to be really afraid of these Ubervamp guys. But then the scary preacher blew into town, and now I'm mostly terrified of him.'' Rona folded her arms infront of her chest.

''Right, well, um... we're working on getting info on that guy.'' Anya flipped her note cards.

''Why bother? Nothing works. Nothing will.'' Amanda shrugged.

How the hell they wanted to win with that kind of an attitude? He didn't know. Sure, personally he had his doubts too, but never spoke them out loud.

''OK... I know you're all upset... and I, myself, would much rather be sitting at the bedside of my one-eyed ex-fiance than killing time here with you people in this over-crowded and might I add increasingly ripe-smelling basement. And I would be, too, if not for a certain awkward discussion he and I recently had right over there on that cot immediately following some exciting and unexpected breakup sex '' some of the girls moved off from the cot. Andrew wrote a 'breakup sex' underlining it, obviously proud of himself. ''But...I need to give him some space... so I'm doing what I can do, contributing any way I can... and so will all of you. You still need to know this information. We can't stop just because something else is trying to kill you, too.''

The girls left, leaving Anya, Andrew and Connor alone. He shifted uncomfortably.

''It was good.'' he offered.

''You think?'' she asked worried. Then her face lit up. ''Hey, I never got to ask. Where were you raised? I got that you were born last year, so you had to be somewhere. Unless, vampire's really can have children and they just didn't tell me about it, and they age really quickly.'' she concluded.

''Uhm, Quor-Toth.''

''The darkest of the dark worlds.'' her face fell. ''I've heard of it. How the hell did you get out?''

''Went through something. Wasn't a portal, but it worked. Never really given much thought.'' he said simply. It was past, he didn't want to go back there.

''It was hard, wasn't it?'' he looked down. ''Do you really think we can beat it?'' she asked.

Connor stood up and shook his head. ''I don't know.'' he went upstairs.

* * *

''Try to find anything that looks like Caleb, his church, his ring...'' he heard Buffy's voice.

''His ability to render a slayer useless in just one punch.'' Kennedy said. He walked in just in time to see hurt look in Buffy's eyes. ''I didn't- that was stupid. I don't know why I said that.''

''Uh, it's OK. Um...you know, I-I have to go to the school to pick up the rest of my stuff.'' Buffy stifled tears and stood up, Kennedy following. ''I really didn't mean..''

''It's fine. Really, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Hey, uh... isn't Anya doing that thing for you guys today?'' she looked at them.

''Yeah. We were. We probably should head down there now.''

Blonde smiled. ''OK. I'll be back soon.'' girls left, leaving them alone. ''See that everyone else gets started on this.'' she told Faith and left. Connor tried to sneak out, but Faith grabbed his arm.

''You ain't gonna leave me like that, are ya?'' she said sweetly. Connor held up his hands in a surrender gesture and sat down. Faith handed him some papers and they started reading.

* * *

Connor sat on the lawn, outside the house. He excused himself from research by 'having to eat something'. He went to kitchen only to find it occupied by Giles and Dawn. He poured himself a glass of water and stepped outside. Ohh, he wished he had a smoke right now. It was starting to overwhelm him.

''What are you gonna do about it?''

Connor looked at them man. Wesley. He sighed.

''I wondered when you'd show up.''

Previous watcher sat on the grass, beside him.

''I believe we were interrupted at our last meeting.'' he tried to start a conversation.

''Yeah.''

''You had your time to think about what I've told you.'' Wesley looked at him.

''Except you didn't tell me anything.'' Connor snorted.

''Oh, right. My apologies. You have to kill Angel.''

''Why is that, again?'' Connor asked. He didn't like the idea. He hated his father, but he promised Faith he wouldn't do anything stupid. Besides, he's Angel now. Despite everything he thought, deep down Connor knew he was fighting the good fight.

''Because he's going to destroy the world.'' was his simple answer.

''If you are really from The Powers That Be, then tell me something. Why would you want to kill your own champion?'' Connor looked at him expectantly.

''C'mon kid, sounds like it's gonna be meeting!'' Faith called from the front doors. He looked at her, but she was already gone. He turned to Wesley, who just smiled.

''She can't see me. None of them can. I'm here for you.'' then he got up and walked away.

Connor followed him with his eyes, confused. He went inside.

''Looks like our boy's been here. You want me to go check it out?'' Spike was holding a photo in his hand.

''I need someone who can take care of themselves in case Caleb has... left some souvenirs.'' Giles explained. Spike shrugged and walked to the doors.

''Are we gonna get to the food-stealing issue soon?'' Andrew whined.

''Take Andrew.'' Giles called after Spike.

''What?'' they said simultaneously.

''Well, you are always saying you wanna get out of the house more.'' Dawn pointed out.

''Yeah, but...'' Giles cut him off. ''There may be demons... lurking about. You never know. He's a demon expert. He can help.''

''Oh, please.'' Spike shook his head.

''Well, he can bring his pan flute thing along. Excellent. Off you go.'' Giles pushed Andrew off the chair. He followed Spike.

''So, see? That's something, right? We'll have some news soon.'' Dawn addressed other girls.

''Sure. Maybe that'll get us somewhere.'' Amanda said doubtfully.

Faith stood up. ''Maybe.'' she looked at the girls. ''In the meantime, the troops here gotta sit and stew, feeling crappier by the minute.''

''We should keep them occupied.'' Dawn suggested.

''Yeah. I know how to keep them occupied.'' Faith grinned.

''What do you mean?'' Connor asked.

''You'll see.''

* * *

The place was called Bronze. Why? He had no idea. Still, it was a second time he was in a club in his life. First one ended well, he staked few vampires. Connor watched the crowd. People were dancing, drinking, generally having fun. He understood why Faith brought them here. Girls needed a break. Everyone did.

''How old are you, exactly?'' Faith called to him. He thought for a minute.

''I don't really know. 17? Maybe 18.'' he answered honestly.

''Well, given that you were born last year, you have demonic parents and you ain't quite normal yourself, I think you can get some beer.'' she smiled and handed him a drink. Before he could say something, she disappeared into the crowd.

He found her few minutes later, dancing with four guys. He immediately felt jealously rise inside of him. Feeling a sudden rush of courage, given to him by few drinks he already drank, Connor made his way over.

Faith noticed him, but pretended that she didn't. She was curious how will this play out. Seconds later she saw two of the men being roughly shoved aside. She stopped dancing and smirked at Connor.

''Hey, how about you get the fuck outta here before they'll have to carry you out kid?'' one of them stepped closer to Connor, towering over him.

Connor raised his head and looked him in the eye.

''She's mine.'' he growled. Man took a step back, reconsidering his offer. ''Yeah, sure. Take all you want, heh.'' he quickly left.

''Knew, you had it in ya.'' Faith put her hands around his neck and started to dance. They could've been dancing for minutes, hours and Connor wouldn't be able to tell the difference. But all too soon for him Faith stopped. He looked at her questionably.

''Gotta get back my drink.'' she explained and went to their table.

Connor waited for few minutes, but she still didn't came back. He was starting to grow worried when there was sound of a gunshot. He ran to the back doors, seeing that girls were crowded there. Police officer was blocking the way out.

''What's going on?'' he asked one of the girls.

''Faith's outside.'' Dawn filled him in. Without hestinating, Connor jumped at him, knocking the gun out of his hand. Then he punched him, shoved him in to the girls and ran outside.

Faith was lying on the ground on her back, shielding herself with her arms as officers beat her with Billy clubs. Enraged, Connor slammed into them, bringing them down with him, away from Faith. She got to her feet and threw one officer into the wall. Connor smashed a window of a police car, using it's owner head. Faith grabbed another one and headbutted him. He went down, out cold. Connor punched the last standing officer, sending him to the ground. Then he punched him few more times.

''Faith! What are you doing?'' called a voice from behind. They turned to see Buffy, standing a few feets away.

''Just blowing off steam. Well, it started that way. Turned when the cops went evil on us.'' Faith said nonchalantly.

Just as she said it, girls decided it was their time to make a move. Seems like they took care of the officer he threw at them. They gathered around Faith and Buffy

''Girls, go home.'' she glared at Faith. ''I need to talk to Faith for a minute.''

''Buffy, we weren't...'' Dawn tried to interfere.

''Dawn, you, too. Go.'' she turned to Faith as the girls walked away. ''What is this?''

''They needed a break, all right? They've been running themselves into the ground. Things just got out of hand.'' Faith defended herself.

''Taking a break is one thing, I get blowing off steam, but they were fighting. And those girls were drunk! What were you thinking?!'' she was yelling by now.

''Seemed like a good idea at the time.''

''Yeah, what if someone had gotten hurt?'' Buffy asked.

''They didn't.'' Connor stepped in. Blonde turned to him, as if noticing for the first time he was even here.

''Connor, go home.'' she ordered.

''No.'' he stood his ground.

She walked up to him. ''I said go to the damn house.''

''Yeah, and I said no.''

Buffy looked like she was about to hit him when Faith stepped in between them.

''Okay, okay. Chill out a little, huh? Now, seriously Connor, go home.'' He looked at her disbelievingly. She didn't back off.

''Fine.'' he spat and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

''You ever wondered why, did he left?''

Connor stopped walking and looked to his right. Great. Wesley again.

''After everything he did to you, a man could think he should be here. Right with his son. He supposedly loves you, doesn't he?''

He continued walking, Wes right behind him.

''We're losing Angel.''

''What are you talking about?'' Connor asked, not bothering to look at him.

''He's slipping away from us. You have to stop him. Go to L.A.''

''They need me here.'' he stated.

''Of course. Like Faith needed you right now?'' Wes asked.

''You have no..'' he caught himself. ''I'm staying. I'll deal with Angel later.''

''Then let me show you something. Maybe it'll change your mind.''

''What?'' Connor stopped.

''Follow me.''

They came to some kind of an old factory. Connor looked around. ''What do you want me to..?''

He was alone. He wandered a little. He heard some distant voices, from the other side of the wall. Connor grabbed one of the metal pipes and quietly followed them. When he saw two people, he caught his breath. Angel and Caleb.

''Are you sure that Faith's gonna keep them away?'' Caleb asked. Connor froze. No, they couldn't mean...

''Oh, yeah. She already started to turn them against eachother. It's a matter of time before Buffy will be excluded.'' Angel said, turning his back to Connor.

Connor slowly picked up a sharp piece of wood. Silently, he aimed it at Angel's heart.

''Good to know. However...'' Caleb caught it just before it him Angel's back.

''Glad you could join us, son.''

Connor charged at him, only to be blocked by Caleb, who ducked and blocked every of Connor's hits. Angel took a couple steps back to enjoy the show. Caleb pushed Connor back, sending him into the wall, few feets away. He threw his pipe and Caleb, but he grabbed it and hit Connor in the head with it. Connor fell to his knees, only to be picked up by Caleb and be threw against the same wall, this time crashing through.

This wasn't the battle he could win, Connor realized. He ran off into the night.

* * *

''You heard it? You know what's going on?''

Connor leaned against the wall for a support. ''Why? Why is this happening to me?'' he clutched his head. He already could feel a large bruise forming on his forehead.

''Because you're chosen.'' Wesley replied.

''For what, huh? Kill the only person I love? Sacrifice everything I have? Stop the damn apocalypse!? Man be specific!'' Connor yelled. He refused to believe it.

''Certain things have to be done, that's true. But you can do it, you will do it. Because you're strong.''

''What if I'm not?'' he whispered.

''Then this world's gonna die.'' Wes shrugged.

''I guess it will. I'm not gonna do it, I can't.'' Connor shook his head.

* * *

Faith was worried. The big meeting already started and there was no sign of Connor. He left them at the Bronze, but never made it to the house.

''No, that's just it. We've spent all this time worrying about the seal and the hellmouth. Why isn't Caleb guarding them? Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it? Why is he camped out at the vineyard? The bad guys always go where the power is. So if the seal was so important to Caleb and the First, they would be there right now. They're protecting the vineyard or something at the vineyard. I say it's their power, and I say it's time we go in and take it away from them.'' Buffy was addressing everybody.

Faith walked up to the Wood. He seemed to be a cool guy so far. ''Or, in the alternative, how 'bout...we don't? I mean, it's a neat theory, B, but I'm not going back in that place, not without proof, and neither should you and neither should they.''

''I'm not saying it's gonna be easy.'' blonde defended.

''I think Faith had the floor.'' Robin was with her.

''Maybe it ends OK the way you wanna play it, but maybe it doesn't. And right now, I don't think I want you playin' the odds.''

''Did you come here to fight?'' Buffy turned to her.

''Listen, we're fighters, all of us, but you gotta give me something to fight, something real, not...''

''Windmills.'' Giles ended for her and looked at Buffy.

''There is something there.'' she tried to convince them.

''Maybe. But we can't be sure of that. This is a hell of a lot to ask.'' Giles noticed.

''Too much.'' Robin confirmed.

''I-I don't understand this. For 7 years, I've kept us safe by doing this, exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now, what, suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?'' Buffy grinned nervously.

''Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us? Maybe there's something there that should be addressed.'' watcher pointed out.

''Is that why you sent Spike away, to ambush me?'' she looked at them.

Giles rolled his eyes and sighed. ''Oh, come on.''

''You know what? I am sick of your deal with this Spike guy. This isn't about him. This is about you. You're being reckless.'' Rona said.

''What?'' Buffy stepped back.

''You are! I don't even know you, and I can tell! You are so obsessed with beating Caleb, you are willing to jump into any plan without thinking.''

''That's not what I'm doing.'' Buffy said through gritted teeth.

Kennedy walked up to her. ''Well, that's how it feels to us. People are dying.''

''Kennedy...'' Willow started.

''Why are you always standing up for her?'' Kennedy snapped.

''I'm not.'' she answered softly. Uh-uh, this is going in the wrong way.

''What do you mean, you're not?'' Buffy looked at her, surprised.

''With everything that's happened, I..'' redhead shrugged ''I'm worried about your judgment.''

''Look, I wish this could be a democracy. I really do. Democracies don't win battles.'' Xander looked away. ''It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you.''

''And it's automatically you.'' Anya said calmly. ''You really do think you're better than we are.''

This is really, really gonna end badly...

* * *

''Enough, Connor. Enough.''

He looked at Wes, blinking back the tears. ''Enough of what?''

He shook his head and sat down next to Connor.

''Of this. This whole complaining thing you got going. You have to stand up and face it. Destroy the threat. You're a Destroyer, aren't you? This is what you were training your whole life for. Kill your father.'' he said forcefully.

''Shut up.'' Connor closed his eyes.

''I cannot do it. You have to understand that there are important things, waiting to be done. You can't run from your destiny, no matter how hard you try.''

''I came across this demon once. Back, in Quor-Toth. He told me that I was gonna stay there. Until the end. Until I die and something will, well, most likely eat me. Until that thing would die. Until there was nothing left from it. Nothing left from me.'' Connor stood up.

''What are you..?'' Wesley looked at him questioningly.

''Don't you get it? It wasn't a normal, ordinary demon. Some kind of a prophet-y one. Destiny's reader. But here I am. Alive. I got out. Destiny can be changed.'' he said thriumphantly.

Wes got to his feet as well.

''Not this one. As we speak, Faith and others are kicking Buffy out of the house. Once she'll do it, there will be nothing stopping her. It already started, and if you try to stop it, it'll swallow you whole. This demon you told me about, it was one of Gtyuh's, wasn't it? You should know they lie.'' he stared at Connor.

''Shut up.'' he turned away. ''You're wrong.''

''You know I'm not. You know what you have to do.''

Connor ran off, not noticing Wesley smile.

* * *

''Don't...be afraid to lead them. Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours. It's only gonna get harder. Protect them, but lead them.'' Buffy looked at her sister slayer.

Faith went back inside the house. Buffy walked down the front walk, leaving it behind.

* * *

The town was mostly silent. The only sounds were made by some animals. Connor walked through a middle of the street, his arms hanging numbly, not bothering to watch out. Nothing would pass him, anyway. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't go back to house, not this soon.

* * *

Elsewhere, Buffy was walking down the road, arms crossed. She was as clueless as Connor. Not that she knew it. She had no idea what she was gonna do. Maybe at least Faith would keep them safe.

* * *

Faith was feeling lost. Buffy passed leadership over to her and she had no idea what to do. All these people, counting on her. That's something new. With Buffy, Spike and Connor gone, she had no one to talk to. To depend on. Faith realized she didn't want to be alone, not now. Not anymore. Not never.

**So, this is it. For now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Chapter 7: Touched**

This was ridiculous. Faith surveyed the living room. Everyone was sitting here, talking over everyone else. How the hell would she be able to lead them? Half the time she couldn't take care of herself, not mention a group of teenage girls. And if it came to battle, she had no one. Buffy left, Spike was on some kind of a mission, and she could bet, won't be happy once he'll find out what happened. Most likely he'll take off to find Buffy. To top of this, Connor went completely AWOL. Girls weren't ready to fight, Xander was in no shape to and Giles just wasn't the type. So she was left with Robin. He seemed a fighting type. Faith wondered if he could hold his own.

''Power to the people? You sound like a child of the seventies.'' Giles muttered. Yeah, as if.

''What we're saying is we're in charge in charge of ourselves.'' Kennedy cleared. Uh-huh. Wonder where it'll get 'em.

''OK, you guys, let's just try not to freak out.'' Faith tried to manage the situation. If she couldn't make them listen to her, she was no good.

''All I'm saying is now that Buffy's not here, we finally have some say in how and when we lose our necks.''

That was harsh.

''Maybe you don't have to be so blunt about..'' Robin gestured a cutting motion ''the losing of the necks bit.''

''No, let the girl speak the truth. We're all on death's door repeatedly ringing the doorbell like maniacal girl scouts trying to make quota.'' Anya said emphatically.

''You know, I'm thinking that everyone here shouldn't have a say.'' Xander shifted in his seat. Damn right. It's gonna be a long, boring night. Faith just hoped she could live through it.

* * *

Connor was still in denial state. Sometimes, like now, he just wanted to stop. Stop fighting. Rest. God, he wanted to rest so badly. But he couldn't. Not yet. He could believe Wes and kill Angel. He could go to the house and see if it was true. Or he could stay away. Away from vampires, demons, everything. Have a normal life he always wanted. No, it wouldn't work. Not by a long shot. Then something came to his mind.

If Wes was really an emmisarry from The Powers, then why would he tell him to go to Los Angeles? Apparently Angel was here. So that would've been a waste of time. He tried to remember Caleb's words. Connor remembered something else. He didn't smell Angel there. There was no his scent. It was clear to him now. He stopped, sensing something. Something odd in the air. Other familiar scent. Buffy's.

Lights went out.

* * *

''All right. So, what do we know?'' Faith asked.

''Well, we know we're basically the last humans left in Sunnydale.'' Yeah, way to go X.

''And that all the evil in town wants us dead.''

''I don't want to die.'' Vi said.

''Don't worry. It's far more likely you'll live long enough to watch most of your friends die first.'' Anya looked at her ''And then you'll die.''

''We also know that Caleb told Buffy that everything's going down at the seal. I think we should head..'' Kennedy suggested.

''Let's not get ahead of ourselves. So, we know we've got a lot of enemies. We'll start there.'' Faith cut her off. Right, a lot of enemies, no allies. This is gonna be hard.

''Faith, I'm sorry..''

''I got this, Ok? So let's go over our rogues' gallery. Who exactly do we have here?''

''Well, there's the First, who we can't touch.'' Dawn informed.

''Then there's our friend the reverend I-hate-women.'' Xander helped.

''Who's basically untouchable.'' Anya noticed.

''There's the 'roid-rage vamps, who are pretty much the worst. And the...''

''Bringers...I think they're our weakest link.'' Well, gotta start somewhere, right?

* * *

Why the fuck Buffy would be staying here?

Connor surveyed the house. Normal, average looking house. So why she wasn't at home? He slowly went in, only to find Buffy on the sofa, watching TV. She looked bored and.. sad?

''Hey.''

''Connor? What are you doing here?'' she asked alarmed.

''Picked up your scent, followed. Question is, what are you doing here?'' he asked, fearing the answer.

''They kicked me out.'' she said quietly.

''What do you mean they kicked you out?'' he asked slowly.

''I mean that they kicked me out. I offered something, they disagree'd. I wouldn't let it go, so they made me let it go. Go back there, they probably need you.'' Buffy looked at him.

''Who?'' he closed his eyes.

''Who?''

''Who kicked you out? Who's in charge?'' he leaned against the wall.

''Well, all of them. I left Faith in charge, though.'' she shrugged.

So it's happening. Wes was right. But still, now the rest of his words made no sense to Connor.

''Do you believe that Powers would help us?'' he asked.

''Personally? Not so much. Never helped me in the past, sure they won't now. Why?'' slayer folded her arms across her chest.

''I...I think Faith's playing for the enemy.'' he rushed out.

''Why would you think that?'' she sat up straighter.

''I've been having these...these visits. From Wesley.''

''...Wesley's dead.'' Buffy noticed.

''Yeah.''

''Oh.'' she looked at him intensely, making Connor a little uncomfortable. ''What did he say to you?''

''That he's from The Powers. They sent him here. That Angel's evil. That I have to kill him. He told me also that Faith working with him.'' he took a deep breath

''Woah, slow down. Explain everything to me, slowly.''

''Okay, I want you to listen to me.'' Buffy said.

He told her all of his encounters with Wesley. How hopeless he felt, how powerless. There was nothing he could do.

''Did you actually touched Angel?''

What kind of question that was? He thought.

''No, I don't think so. Threw a stake at him, but Caleb caught it. Angel stayed out of a fight.''

Buffy nodded. ''I think it was The First.''

Huh? Connor looked at the blonde. ''Huh?''

''You see, First have this power to manifest itself as any dead person it wants. But he can't be touched. He's not corporeal.'' she yawned, it was stronger from her.

Connor went to the window, staring through. ''Why me?''

''I don't know.''

But deep inside she knew and so did he. He was weak. Insecure, perfect for First to play it's games on. Full of bad feelings towards his father, a vampire who could mess up it's plans. Considering that it tried to convince him to kill Angel so badly, he would. Connor wanted to laugh. From joy that it turned out to be untrue, or from sadness. He didn't even know why he was sad, he shouldn't be, right? Angel wasn't evil, thats good.

''Connor? Hey, Connor!'' Buffy shouted. He slowly turned his head to look at her. ''You spaced kinda spaced out there.'' After a beat she added. ''I think you should go home. They must be worried sick about you.''

Home. Buffy's home.

''What about you?'' he asked.

''I'll be fine. Go, don't make them wait. If anything's wrong, you know where I am. Besides, Faith needs you more than I.'' she stretched.

Faith. Few hours ago he was almost ready to fight her. Now he wanted nothing more than to see her. Connor knew that she would probably wave him off, but it didn't mattered to him.

''Okay, I gotta go. And believe me, I won't let anything happen to any of them.'' he took few steps towards the door.

''Just go already.'' she smiled lightly.

Connor left.

* * *

Okay, they captured the Bringer. They tried to make it talk. No way.

''Uh, the Bringer's dumb.'' Giles put his glasses.

''You were expecting, what, a Rhodes Scholar?'' Anya asked.

Well, would be nice.

''Dumb as in mute.''

''Someone ripped out its tongue.'' Faith added.

''Hey...I've been reading this old Turkish spell book. There's an old conjuration that the ancient Turks used to communicate with the dying.'' Dawn informed them.

''Oh, yeah. I think I've read a translation of it.'' Willow nodded.

''There's a translation of it?'' Dawn sighed. ''I'm over it. Um, so the spell is used to communicate with people who can't talk. Um, like if a person was dying, this spell would let them say their good-byes or, you know, gripe about how nobody came to visit them. Would this help us with Mr. No-Tongue?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I think so. I just need to get together a few ingredients.''

Good, seems like something is finally going well.

''All right. Well, cool. While Willow does that, the rest of us can...'' she stopped. ''We're back!'' Andrew's voice shot out.

Oh, fuck! Not now.

Spike walked in. ''Spike.'' Giles looked at him.

''Hey.''

Andrew walked behind him and put his helmet on a shelf. ''Hi, everybody. I missed you guys a lot. Sorry it took so long to get back from our mission-mission, but we had to wait out the sun. Well, I think our mission went very well. We, uh, we rode on Spike's hog, which was very cool, and, uh... uh, played some amusing games, and...oh! We got some new information. You know what? I really need to urinate.'' he left.

As irritating as he was, kid was kinda amusing, really. How the hell someone in this town could turn out to be like this, Faith had no idea.

''He's a breath of fresh air, isn't he? Thank god I don't breathe. So, I think we got a lead. Where's Buffy?'' Spike looked around.

''Um.. she's not here right now.'' Dawn looked away.

''When's she get back?'' Yeah, ask the easiest questions, why don't ya?

Willow nervously walked to him. ''Uh...while you were gone, we all got together and t-talked out some disagreements that we were having. Um... and eventually, after much discussion, Buffy decided that it would be best for all of us if she took a little time off, a little breather.''

Spike stared in disbelief. It would be funny, if it wouldn't be so damn serious.

''Uh-huh. I see. Been practicing that little speech long, have you?'' Willow walked away, hurt. ''So, uh, Buffy took some time off right in the middle of the apocalypse, and it was her decision?'' he continued.

''Well, we all decided.'' Xander said.

''Oh, yeah. You all decided.'' he chuckled. ''You sad, sad, ungrateful traitors. Who do you think you are?'' he shook his head.

''We're her friends. We just want...'' Willow tried to interfere.

''Oh, that's ballsy of you. You're her friends, and you betray her like this?''

Faith didn't like it. Soon, it would develop into something not so nice. She kinda liked the vampire, so the idea of fighting him didn't sound so appealing.

''You don't understand..'' Giles spoke up.

''You know, I think I do... Rupert. You used to be the big man, didn't you? The teacher all full of wisdom. Now she's surpassed you, and you can't handle it. She has saved your lives again and again.'' Faith rolled her eyes. ''She's died for you. And this is how you thank..''

That's it.

''Hey. Why don't you take it down a notch or two? The time for speech-giving is over, bat boy.'' old Faith coming back.

Spike crossed his arms. ''Oh, is that right?''

''Yeah, that's right. Save your lack of breath.''

He shrugged. ''All right'' With that Faith received one across her jaw.

''You're pretty sweet on her, aren't you?'' she kicked him in the face. ''I think it's cute'' Spike punched her, she punched him back. ''They way she's got you whipped.'' Faith kicked him into the other room, he landed on the table and slided to the floor.

''Enough!'' She could her Giles screaming, but now she was too worked up. No way she was gonna stop.

Faith followed Spike into dining room and punched him in the face repeatedly. Finally he kicked her off of him and leaped to his feet.

''Finally got what you wanted, didn't you?'' He kicked her, got one in the ribs as a reward. ''Where is she?''

''I don't know.'' Faith grunted.

Spike rolled Faith over his back and flinged her into the wall. She got to her feet, as did Spike. Before any of them could do anything, a fist shot out from nowhere and Spike found himself on the floor, probably with a broken nose. He looked up to find Connor standing over him. He got up and walked out the front doors.

Connor looked around. Almost everybody's been staring at this fight. He turned to Faith. She looked at his forehead. Yup, still a big bruise from Caleb.

''What the hell you're lookin' at?'' she snapped at them. They immediately returned to their previous activities.

She walked over to him. ''What happened?'' she asked, pointing at the bruise.

''Caleb.''

Before he could blink, Faith's right hook connected with his face, sending Connor stumbling back.

''What the hell was that for?'' he touched his cheek.

''For runnin' away. What were you thinking?'' she hissed.

''I don't know. I was pissed.'' he still rubbed his jaw.

Faith noticed that. ''Does it hurt?'' her tone became softer.

''What do you think?'' he looked at her.

''Then how 'bout...'' she stalked to him. ''...I'll kiss it...'' she did exactly that. ''...and make it better?'' Their faces were inches apart. ''You think you up for it?'' she whispered, seductively. Connor vigorously nodded his head. Hell, he was a teenager and a girl like Faith... Woman actually, Connor realized. At least she was younger than Cordelia, he was making progress, wasn't he? His back hit the wall, good thing too, 'cuz few seconds more and his knees would give up. And that was only kissing. Soft and gentle, yet he could feel the beast inside, waiting to act. All of his thoughts stopped when Faith picked up his hand and placed on her breast.

Seriously, it was good that this wall was behind him. He let his hands roam free, memorizing every part of her body he could currently find.

''Ahem, Faith? Giles said he needs you.'' a voice from doors spoke out.

They turned to it and saw Robin Wood watching them hesitantly.

''Fuck!'' she swore under her breath, a little flushed. ''Where's he?'' she asked, stepping away from Connor and fixing her hair a little.

''Buffy's room, I think.'' he replied. Faith sighed and marched upstairs, leaving Connor and Robin in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Spike knocked at the door. He was sure that Buffy was here. But when he got no response he frowned and stepped in. He found her laying on the bed.

''There you are. Do you realize I could just walk in here, no invite needed? This town really is theirs now, isn't it?'' he walked to her. ''I heard. I was over there. That bitch.'' Spike sighed. It was kind of a surprise for him. He thought better of the brunette. ''She's all about smiles and reformation when you're on your feet, but the moment you're down, she's all about the kicking, isn't that right? Makes me want...''

''It wasn't just Faith. It was all of them.'' Buffy said softly and turned to Spike. ''What the hell happened to you?'' she asked taking in his still quite bloody face.

''Oh, that? Well me an' brunette had a little disagreement.'' he shrugged.

''Faith beat you up?'' Buffy smirked.

''No, I had her.'' he said confidently. ''But then again I guess our wonder boy didn't like me smacking his girl 'round.''

''Then Connor's back home?'' she asked.

''Yeah. But whatever. I came here 'cause I got something to tell you. You were right. Caleb is trying to protect something from you. And I think you were spot on all the way. I think it's at the vineyard. So? You were right.'' when she didn't react he asked. ''Buffy?''

''I don't feel very right.'' she whispered.

Spike walked closer to her.

''You're not fooling me.''

''What do you even mean?'' she looked at him, curious.

''Well, you're not a quitter.'' he stated. No, she wasn't. This was not the Buffy Summers he knew.

''Watch me.''

''You were their leader, and you still are. This isn't something you gave up, it's something they took.'' he tried to catch her attention.

''And the difference is?'' she asked.

''We can take it back.''

* * *

''Sewer tunnel on the north side's closest, so guess we'll start there.'' Faith said.

Giles asked her to come so thy could make some plans. Not that she minded, she was in charge now, but couldn't he do it himself? She was really horny right now. After all since prison she had no release, not really. Now with all the fighting and everything she was feeling it stronger. Knowing that Connor was downstairs and ready to push their so-called relationship further, didn't help either.

''Sounds fine. What time shall I tell everyone?'' Giles asked.

''How about around 7:00?'' Would this be enough time to.. ''7:00 sharp. So, tomorrow we fight.''

''Tomorrow. Good night, Faith.'' he got up to leave. ''Faith.''

She turned to him. ''Yeah?''

''You're doing just fine.'' he walked out.

Faith looked at the bed. This was Buffy's room, but this bed really seemed appealing. She had to test it really, really soon. She started to walk to it, but then Faith sensed a presence. Familiar one. She looked up to see Richard Wilkins III, the mayor of Sunnydale. Her...what? Father? Guardian? She didn't know anymore.

''I'd say better than fine. I'd say you're doing a bang-up job.'' he said with his cheerfull voice.

''Get out''

He laughed. ''Well, gosh. I think, you know, a "hello" or a "nice to see you" might be a little more welcome. It's the end of humanity, Faith.'' he shook his head. ''Not the end of courtesy.''

Why the fuck he had to appear now?

''You're wasting your time. I know who you are, what you are.'' she hoped she sounded strong.

''Yeah, yeah. Nobody's explained to you how this works, have they?'' he paced. ''You see... I am part of the First, as you kids call it, but I'm also me, Richard Wilkins III, late mayor and founder of Sunnydale. Here. I'll prove it to you. Ask me a question only I know the answer to. Something like...'' the First laughed. ''Where did I hide the moon pies in my office? Or... who was my favorite character in little women? Meg. I know. I know. Most people guess Beth, but Meg, she's such a proper young lady. Remember when Jo burned her hair?''

She did.

''I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work'' Faith walked away from him. ''But feel free to keep talking, 'cause, hell, I could listen to you yap all night.''

''Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Language! You're a leader now. You keep throwing the "h-e-double hockey sticks" around, pretty soon, the girls are going to pick up on it. Then what?'' he looked around.

Faith nodded. ''You let me worry about the girls.''

''Of course. Of course. You're doing a great job with them, by the way. Much better than Buffy ever did. You were smart to kick her out.'' he smiled.

''That's not what we..'' Faith shook her head. Mayor gave her a disbelieving eyebrow. ''Buffy got them this far.''

''Why are you protecting her? You think she cares about you? She nearly killed you, Faith.'' he said forcefully, yet soft.

''It's different now.''

He walked up to her. ''No matter what you do, Buffy will always see you as a killer, not as a person. And now you have what she so desperately wants: the respect of these girls. All she needs is an excuse, and she'll finish what she started when she stuck that knife in your belly. You stay on guard, Faith. Buffy's dangerous. If you're not careful, she'll destroy you.'' Then he shrugged. ''I'm just saying.''

* * *

Connor leaned back against the table. Wood was near the door frame, switching between looking at him and the floor. Connor started to fold his arms across his chest but thought better of it. He sighed. Why the hell Faith left him alone? He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it instead. Robin coughed.

''So, uhm, I couldn't help but notice, you and Faith have some thing going on, right?''

Connor looked at him. What was his problem?

''Yeah.''

More silence.

''Why?'' he asked.

''Nothing. Just wondering.'' he replied.

''About?''

''Nevermind.'' they saw Giles going to the kitchen. ''Okay, I'll go, check on Faith. Talk about the weapons.'' Robin took few steps back.

Something about him set Connor off. Uh-huh. No way. ''I'll do it. I'm sure you have to go back to your house.''

He smiled politely. When Connor reached the stairs he stopped. ''You're the one who tried to kill Spike, aren't you?'' he called to Robin.

He snorted. ''So?''

''You're lucky you didn't.''

''And why is that?'' he asked irritated.

''Because then I would've killed you.''

Robin cocked his head. Connor walked couple steps up. ''Thought you should know.''

* * *

''Deep down, you always wanted Buffy to accept you, to love you even. Why do you think that is?'' First asked.

''You a shrink now?'' Why couldn't he just shut up? She was starting to lose patience.

''You keep looking for love and acceptance from these people, these friends of yours, but you're never gonna find it. The truth is, nobody will ever love you. Not the way I love you.'' he was pacing.

Faith opened her mouth to speak, but another voice beat her to it. ''She already found it.''

She looked up to see Connor walking in to the room. She was so fucking glad to see him. Then she frowned.

''Wait, you can see him?'' Faith pointed towards Mayor. Somewhere in the back of her mind a question appeared: Did he just said he loved me? She ignored it.

''Hello Connor.'' First addressed him and turned back to Faith. ''They'll forever see you as a killer.''

''Not a problem. If that's what you came for you can go.'' they turned to Connor, Faith not quite understanding. Seeing this he shrugged. ''What? Doesn't matter to me. I mean, hey! Killer here too.''

The First looked between them and disappeared.

Connor took few small steps towards her. ''How you're feeling?'' he asked softly. Faith didn't respond, she was too occupied taking it all in, letting it sink. He just told her that he loved her. She should be freaking out, but surprisingly she was calm. She looked him in the eye. ''Hey, you know that he was lying. It's not true.'' he slowly took her hand in his. Why was she not freaking out? Was it because she already admitted to herself that she loved him back, or just because she was really horny right now? All this time, without a good release. Connor could handle himself in a battle, Faith was just dying to find out how he could work this body in other ways.

''Did you just told me you love me?'' she whispered.

''What if I did?'' he whispered back, leaning towards her.

''Good.'' she licked her lips and closed the distance between them. At first it was slow and gentle, but as the time passed it turned to passionate, aggressive. She felt something hard poke her in the hip. Grinning, Faith took a couple steps back to the bed taking her shirt off, Connor following close behind. They fell to the bed.

* * *

Anya stared at the ceiling, taking a bite off her ice cream. ''They could show a little respect, you know.''

She and Xander were sitting in the kitchen, forced to hear what was going on upstairs. And from the looks of it, there was some serious activity up there.

''Hm.'' Xander took the spoon from Anya.

''I mean, they should at least acknowledge the fact that some people might not want to listen to an a capella concert of people, you know,'' she stole the spoon back and took a bite. ''moaning and groaning.'' she finished just in time for them to her something heavy falling to the floor. They looked up.

''Disgusting is what it is.'' she commented.

Suddenly a very loud voice, yelling something among the lines of „HOLY FUCK!" spread through the house. All this time they could hear a rhythmical thumping. Anya scrunched her face. ''How long they can do that?'' she asked curiously.

Xander was saved from answering to that question because Vi walked in. ''What the fuck is going on? First we're kicked from Willow's room and now it sounds like we're attacked.'' she looked at them expectantly.

He took a deep breath. ''It's nothing, just um, Faith and Connor are getting to know eachother a little better.''

''Oh.'' Vi blushed and leaved.

''Little jealous, huh?'' he asked Anya.

She looked at him, taking next bite. ''Of course I am. I'm a lot jealous. I mean, if we're done having sex, then... I think other people should just knock it off.'' she stated.

* * *

Faith slowly awoke. Light was peering through the window, right on her face. Rising sun. She scrunched her face and decided to go back to sleep. But then she noticed a a warm feeling, all around her. A warm body, right next to her, or actually, under her. What the fuck? She didn't do sleepovers. Faith risked opening an one eye. „Hey, I know him!" Flew right through her mind. Connor. What the.. Oh. Yesterday's events came flooding back to her. Fuck, probably half the house heard them. But it was worth it. Definitely. Shit, what time was it? They had a gather at 7:00... She looked at the clock. 6:38. Fuck, why nobody woke them up? Probably no one wanted to come here. Faith raised her head and shook Connor awake. He stirred and grunted something, but remained asleep. She got up on her elbows and smacked him in the head. Without warning he shot up from the bed and stood in defensive position, scanning the territory.

Faith eyed him.

''What?'' he asked defensively. She smirked and stood up. ''Come on, we got a meeting in 20 minutes. Hurry up, still gotta take shower.''

Connor looked at her doubtfully. ''I don't think we'll manage to shower. Well, only if you're planning on taking them for 10 seconds each.''

''No way, girl's gotta fresh up before action.'' Faith turned on her heel near the doors. ''You comin'?''

How could he not?

In the end they were 10 minutes late.

They ignored stares that were send in their way. Connor casually went to pick up a broadsword. Axe's? Not his thing. Sure, he could use them, but he preferred swords. It's like a having his arm longer. One swift movement and some fucker ends up dead. Somewhere in the background he heard Andrew, but didn't pay attention. His mind drifted off to the previous night. If one day ago someone would tell him that everything would play off this way, Connor would laugh at them. Maybe not laugh, considering the state he was then, but definitely wouldn't believe. He still couldn't believe it now and it happened.

''We're just making sure she's OK. Those of you who are coming with me to the arsenal, you know who you are. Everybody ready? Let's do this thing.'' Faith walked to the doors, selected potentials behind her. She realized someone was missing. She spotted Connor near the doors, he clearly in another land.

''Yo, you comin' or what?'' she called to him. Connor shook his head a little and smiled.

''Always.'' he joined her and all of them left the house.

In no time they reached their destiny. Faith led the way, Connor beside her, rest of potentials following. Faith flashed at stock of weapons, gas canisters and God know's what else.

''Everybody stop. I think we just found it.'' she announced.

''Look at all this.'' Kennedy walked to them.

Vi picked up a sword from the pile. ''I don't get it. Why'd they abandon all this stuff?''

Just then a Bringer thought it would be the best time to show himself. He should've known better, 'cause the second he landed in front of them, Connor swung his sword and Bringers head floated through the air.

''Maybe 'cause they didn't.'' Faith said.

Everyone got into fighting stance as more Bringer came from nowhere. Connor managed to raise his sword, before he was tackled to the ground. He was lucky, because the second he went down, an arrow pierced right through the spot where his head's been. He kicked the Bringer off him and was about to shout his complaints when reality hit him. Even with his advantages, he could barely recognize who was who. He didn't have time for any more thoughts. He punched one Bringer, kicked another and sliced the third one. A fourth one sneaked behind him and raised his hand. That's all he managed to do before he fell to the floor, dead. Hearing this, Connor immediately turned around to face Faith. ''Take care, kid.''

He didn't have time to answer, she was back in fight. Some rage filled scream was heard through the tunnels. Seriously, what the fuck? They were supposed to kill Bringer's, not make them go deaf. Well, as long as job's done. Connor headbutted one Bringer and tried to stab him, but another one caught his arm and sliced him across the face, leaving a long gash on his left cheek. Son of a bich! Bringer flew through the air, crashing into the wall and didn't stand up. Then he severed the one on his knees.

He looked around for more opponent's but none came out. Huh.

''Is that it? I mean, not that it wasn't fun, but..'' he heard Vi's voice.

He walked to them.

''Yo, Faith. Check this out.'' Kennedy flashed at something in the corner. Faith looked at him and went to investigate. Doorway. Leading down. She walked down the stairs, everybody following. Once there, Faith took a flashlight from one of the potentials. They walked slowly over a plank laid across a small waterway. Something caught her attention. A box. Padlocked shut. She nudged Connor in the ribs and nodded towards it. They looked at eachother and step after step made their way over. Faith kicked it open and bent down to open the box. When she did, Connor took a deep breath. C4. With a time detonator, that currently read 00.08. They were so fucked up. Faith jumped back and screamed to the others.

''Everybody get down!''

They were to close to runaway from the blast successfully. So they tried to make it to the water. Connor was first, Faith hot on his heels.

The bomb exploded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Chapter 8: End Of Days**

Connor sat in the middle of Hyperion. He glanced to his left, seeing Fred and Gunn over some papers. What the hell? Everything looked like from before The Beast. Huh. He stood up and walked over to them.

''Guys?'' he asked.

They looked up. Gunn sighed.

''Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay. Wes said that it was just a formality. Angel should be back in no time.''

What was he talking about?

''Right.'' Connor nodded and took a couple steps back. The doors flung open and a happy-looking Angel ran in, followed by Faith and Wesley. Seeing him, Gunn and Fred immediately started clapping and congratulating him. Connor had no time to process things, because Faith jumped into his arms and kissed him fully on the lips. Okay, he certainly wasn't gonna complain. She broke off the kiss, smiled and hugged him tightly. Lorne came in from a backyard with a song on his lips.

The whole „we're so happy" thing went for a minute or so, but then Gunn hushed everyone.

''Come on Angel, the prize is waiting.'' he motioned towards the backyard. Connor noticed that it was very sunny day. Angel took a deep breath and with determination walked right in to the sun. Connor was about to shout when he noticed that his dad wasn't burning. If anything, the sun on his face made him even happier. They all followed him and saw Cordelia standing in the middle of the yard. Angel didn't waste any time and closed the distance between them, took Cordy in his arms and kissed her with such a passion that left Connor impressed. He looked at Faith who was still by his side.

''You have no idea how much I'm happy right now. Angel regained his humanity, Lorne once again is owning a bar, Gunn and Wesley made peace...'' she looked him in the eyes. ''And we're about to get married. God, I love you so much.''

He tried to say something, but found himself dizzy. He could hear faint voices in his head, calling to him. Connor tried to hold his balance, but went down and darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Someone was shaking him. He was coming back to the world of conscious. Slowly, he worked on opening his eyes. Shaking stopped. He was slapped across the cheek. Connor immediately opened his eyes and tried to sit. He recognized Kennedy as the one who slapped him. He noticed he was all wet.

''What's going on?'' he asked.

''Get up, we need you here.'' she answered and hurriedly walked away. Connor took on his surroundings. The whole tunnel looked like a bomb exploded here. Air was hazy, filled with dust and debris. He could swear that he still could hear the explosion. Everything started to come back to him. A bomb really exploded here. He saw bodies of dead potentials laying around. Few were walking, crawling through the rubble. They went to investigate the tunnels, got ambushed by the Bringers. Right, and then they walked down and saw a box. Faith kicked it open and it had a bomb inside... Connor stood up and picked up his sword. His blood froze. Oh. My. God. Faith! Where was she?

He saw girls pulling her body out of water. He ran there and kneeled at her side. She seemed to be okay, just uncounscious. He tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond.

''We gotta get her out of here.'' Kennedy stated.

''Which way is out?'' Vi asked, holding her arm, apparently broken.

''There's other girls. There's more than Faith. We don't even know how many of us are still...'' she stopped upon hearing a very nasty, distant growl. ''alive.''

Connor slowly rose to his feet.

''What was that?'' Caridad asked.

''It could've been grinding metal. It could've been..'' her hopes were drowned when another growl could be heard.

''No, it was one of them.'' Kennedy whispered.

''That's not possible.''

Time to play the big leader role. ''Possible or not, we gotta get out of here.''

''Plans?'' Vi asked.

Connor thought. I he'd been alone he could try to take it on. With the girls however... He looked at Kennedy for confirmation.

''Run.'' she said and they all started running. Connor picked up Faith and followed them. He caught up with them and, still with Faith, climbed over the debris blocking the tunnel. Vi was the last one to go through, but a Turok-Han reached for her. Girls screamed and backed away from him, watching as he made his way towards them. Connor stood infront of them.

''What the fuck is it?'' he eyed him.

''An uber-vamp.'' Kennedy hurried with answer. Right, Anya talked about them.

He was slowly coming closer.

''How tough are they?''

''Um, the last one beat the shit outta Buffy.''

Great, not the answer he was hoping for. But damn, this bitch was ugly as hell. He came out of hellmouth after all, so that could be expected.

He was about to charge at him when he heard Kennedy's scream and turned just in time to see her flip another one over her shoulder. When he landed, Connor raised his sword to cut his head off, but was grabbed from behind and shoved aside. Now they were between him and the girls.

''Not that one! That one!'' he heard Amanda yell, pointing at something. And sure, another one was there. Now he had no choice. He knocked one down, swinging his sword at another, trying to keep him at distance. But the third uber-vamp had something to say too. Or to growl. He slammed into Connor, bringing them both to the ground. Connor tried to kick him off, but the fucker was strong. When he managed to do it, he saw one of the girls being ripped apart. Before he could react, Connor received a good hit to his face. He felt blood in his mouth, but had no time to wonder about it, because vamp was attacking. In the middle of the blows he blocked one of the punches, punched back, bringing it's head to the side, where he cut it off.

He breathed heavily and ran to the girls, where one of vamps held Kennedy in the air. Connor grabbed his back and threw him across the room. The remaining Turok-han picked up a pipe and slammed it into Connor's back. He fell to his knees and turned around, where he got one in the face. Like through the fog, he saw Buffy land down from the ceiling? Darkness embraced him.

* * *

''Kennedy! Come here for a minute!'' Buffy yelled.

They got back home safely. Most people were taken care of already. She, Giles and Willow were in redhead's room. Kennedy, with bandaged neck, came in.

''What?'' she asked.

''Um, right. Okay. Can you tell us what happened back there?''

''I think you know.'' Kennedy answered, looking at Buffy.

''I mean, exactly. What exactly happened?'' Buffy corrected.

Kennedy sighed and sat on the bed. ''We go through this tunnel, right? Then all of a sudden Bringers are everywhere, we fought back. It was a trap but we killed all of them. Girls noticed a way down, so we went. Found a box in there. With a bomb. It exploded.'' she grew quiet.

''And then?'' Giles asked.

''When I woke up, it was a mess. Bodies everywhere, dead or unconscious, I didn't know. Anyway, we gathered survivors and then we heard them. Uber-vamps. We tried to run, but they got us. We managed to fight them off until you came. That's about it.''

Giles slowly nodded. No one spoke for a minute or so.

''Can I go now?'' Kennedy asked.

''Uhm, yes, of course.''

Kennedy left.

Giles turned to Buffy.

''So what can you tell us about this?'' he asked, pointing to the scythe. She handed it to them.

''I think it's maybe some kind of scythe. The only thing I know for sure is it made Caleb back off in a hurry.'' she said as they examined it.

''So it's true. Scythe matters.'' Willow giggled.

''And, ignoring that, I'd just like to point out this is really quite ingenious.'' Giles started to play with it.

''Kills strong bodies 3 ways.'' Buffy said.

''And you say you sense something when you hold it?'' Willow looked at her.

''Not much, but it's strong. And I knew it belonged to me. I just knew it.''

''In addition to being ancient, it's clearly mystical.'' Giles muttered.

''Yeah, I figured that one out when I King Arthured it out of the stone.''

''So maybe it's like some kind of traditional slayer weapon.'' Willow suggested.

''I can't imagine how something like this could exist without my having heard of it.'' Giles shook his head.

''Well, the good guys are not traditionally known for their communication skills.'' Buffy pointed out.

Giles swallowed. ''Right. Um... any chance that it might be something other than a tool for killing things?''

Buffy shrugged. ''The First's guys clearly wanted it out of that stone. It's not just a tool. It's important. We need to find out whatever we can. Who made it, when, why? Does it have a name? I don't know, a credit report? Just find out fast.''

* * *

Connor woke up on the floor. Not floor so much as a hurriedly made up bed. Sort of, anyway. Ugh, he really needed to stop getting unconscious. It was happening more and more often. He sat up. His back ached, and he knew that his face was decorated with new bruise. Last one from Caleb just faded and he already had a new one. It disturbed him a little.

He got up and went in search of Faith. When he didn't found her in living room and the kitchen, Connor went to her room. Sure, there she lied. She must've got hurt pretty bad to be still unconscious. He sat on the bed and stared at her for a while. He watched her chest rise and fall, her face, lips slightly parted, just enough to show her teeth. After few minutes he felt hungry. Really, really hungry. He slowly left the room and went to kitchen. Connor was about to walk in when he heard Buffy and Xander talk about getting Dawn out of here. Xander didn't seem too found of the idea, but eventually agreed. He waited as Buffy left and then walked up to Xander.

''I can help you.'' he offered quietly.

''Help me? Help me what?'' Xander said nervously.

''Get Dawn out of here.''

''Oh, that.'' He stared ahead of himself. ''You think that's a good idea? I mean, really?''

Connor sighed and heavily sat down.

''I think it's better this way. Buffy won't have to worry about her, knowing she's safe with you. We'll be two fighters down but... it's not her life. She should go to college, study, meet some people. I mean she's young, she can still walk away from this. No one will blame her.''

Xander seemed to think about that.

''Speaking of... aren't you two like the same age? Or almost?'' he asked.

''What's your point?''

''My point is that you could walk away too. Just leave. Why are you staying?''

Connor pointed to the ceiling. ''Her. I want to be here, with her. Hell, I can be anywhere as long as it's with Faith. That's not the case. I didn't choose this life. I was born to it. Raised in the hell dimension, having vampires as parents. I can't walk away from that. No matter how hard I'd try, it would caught up with me. It's a part of who I am. But if I could go back, I would choose a different. I would choose a normal life. But I can't. I'm marked. She still can. It's not a part of her yet.''

He nodded. ''I'll let you know when.'' Xander moved to leave, but stopped. Not turning back he spoke. ''Do you think we can beat it?''

''Does it matter? Even if, there's still gotta be evil waiting for us. Just around the corner. It's not gonna end in Sunnydale. I can't promise you a happily ever after. But I can promise you we'll try.'' Connor stood up and went to fridge. Xander left.

Connor made himself some sandwiches. To his surprise they were even good.

* * *

Some time later he found himself walking to Willow's room, not that he knew it was hers. He was waiting for Faith to wake up, he was waiting for Xander to give him a signal, he was waiting for anything. Then he noticed that something in this house made him feel slightly off. The vibe was coming from this room. He went in, to find Giles and Willow, he flipping through the books, her on a laptop. A weird axe-lookig thing was leaning against the bedpost. It was coming from this.

''What's this?'' he pointed to it.

''Thats a Scythe. Buffy found it in the vineyard. She said she feels something strong when she holds it. Like it's hers, so we think it's some sort of a slayer-y weapon.'' Willow explained.

Giles noticed that Connor was still staring at it. ''Why?''

''I feel something too... but it's not pleasant. I-I don't know, it feels like it's bad. Kinda disturbing.''

''Really?'' he was interested. Why would Connor feel something from this? He was not a slayer, besides he said it's not good, while Buffy reacted quite the opposite. Before he had time to ask more, Xander came in. ''It's time.'' he said simply and walked out. He was clearly not too happy. Connor nodded and followed him, only to be stopped by Willow's voice. ''Time? Time for what?''

''Nothing.'' he said and left.

He went after Xander to basement. It was empty since Spike didn't return yet. He handed him a bottle and some cotton.

''What's this?''

''Chloroform. Just put it to her face, in the moments she'll be out.'' he explained.

Okay. ''How do we do this?''

''I'll distract her. When I'll tell you, you do it.'' Xander looked at his boots.

''Don't worry. It's good.'' Connor assured him. They walked out of the basement, in the search of Dawn.

When they spotted her, Xander whispered. ''My car's outside. Wait there.''

Connor walked out of the front door and hid in the bushes. Few moments later Xander and Dawn appeared and started to rifle through Xander's car.

''Xander, my crossbow is not out here. I told you, I don't leave crossbows around all willy-nilly. Not since that time with Miss Kitty Fantastico.'' Dawn said.

''Hey, did you know I have to take a driving test every year now?'' Xander asked cooly. This went for a minute or so.

''Just, uh, be creative.'' He sighed. Okay, that's the sign.

''Look, everyone's still kind of on guard around you. But before you know it...'' Connor sneaked on her and put the cotton over her face. She tried to scream and break free, but soon passed out.

Connor pushed Dawn into the car. Xander walked over the driver's seat. ''Kick it's ass.''

He nodded. Xander got in and started the engine. ''If you see Angel, tell him that...'' Connor trailed off.

''Yea?''

''Umm, nevermind.'' Connor shook his head. ''Go.''

''You sure?'' Xander asked.

''Just go.''

Xander drove away, leaving Connor in front of the house. He stood like that for a minute. He took a couple steps back when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around to see Spike walking towards him. ''Spike.''

''Connor'' he nodded back. ''You gonna tell what was that?'' he looked at the road.

''Buffy thought it'd be better if Dawn's out of fight. Xander took her.''

''Yeah, I can see her agreeing with it. But it's good. Shouldn't be here when it comes to blows.'' vampire said.

''Speaking of blows... sorry, about that one time.'' Connor looked at him.

''Nah, 's okay. Were protecting your girl, I respect that.'' He sized him curiously. ''You two did it already? I bet ya did.''

Connor blushed slightly and looked away.

''C'mon share with the class. How was it?''

''You got any smokes?'' Connor asked.

Spike grinned and reached into his pocket.

* * *

''You feel it too, don't you?'' Buffy asked. Faith woke up. She was currently lying in the bed, holding Scythe in front of her.

''Damn. And damn, that's something.'' she said amazed.

''I know.'' Buffy smiled a little.

''It's old. It's strong, and it feels like... like it's mine. I guess that means it's yours.'' she put it on the bed awkwardly.

''It belongs to the slayer.'' Buffy picked the scythe up.

''Slayer in charge, which, I'm guessing, is you.''

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed. ''I honestly don't know. Does it matter?''

''It never mattered to me. Somebody has to lead. Let's vote for Chao-Ahn. It's harder to lead people into a deathtrap if you don't speak English.'' Faith answered.

''It wasn't your fault.'' blonde slayer assured her.

''I'm really not looking for forgiveness.'' Faith looked away.

''You're not?'' Buffy asked.

''What do you want me to say? I blew it.''

''You didn't blow it.'' Buffy shook her head slightly.

''Tell that to...'' Faith started but Buffy interrupted her. ''People die. You lead them into battle, they're gonna die. It doesn't matter how ready you are or how smart you are. War is about death. Needless, stupid death.''

''So, here's the laugh riot. My whole life I've been a loner.''

''That's the funny part? Did I miss something?'' Buffy asked again.

''I'm trying to..'' she sighed.

''Sorry. Sorry, go.''

''No ties, no buddies, no relationships that lasted longer than... well, Connor lasted pretty long. Boy's got stamina. Bet he have some good genes.''

''Don't tell me you two.. in my bed?'' Buffy stood up.

''Was that the funny part?''

''OK. The point. Me, by myself all the time. I'm looking at you, everything you have, and, I don't know, jealous. Then there I am. Everybody's looking to me, trusting me to lead them, and I've never felt so alone in my entire life.''

''Yeah, but you had Connor.'' Buffy pointed out.

''You have your friends.'' she answered.

''I love my friends. I'm very grateful for them. But that's the price. Being a slayer.'' blonde said.

''There's only supposed to be one. Maybe that's why you and I can never get along. We're not supposed to exist together.'' Faith wondered.

''Also, you went evil and were killing people.'' Buffy reminded her.

Faith nodded. ''Good point. Also a factor.''

''But you're right. I mean, I... I guess everyone's alone. But being a slayer? There's a burden we can't share.''

''And no one else can feel it.'' Faith nodded. After a beat. ''Thank God we're hot chicks with superpowers.''

''Takes the edge off.'' Buffy agreed.

''Comforting.''

''Mm-hmm.'' She started to leave, but stopped in the doorframe. ''After the explosion... Connor really came through, you know? From what I've heard he kept them safe long enough. You can be proud.'' she smiled and went downstairs, leaving Faith in bed.

She was half-through the stairs when Spike and Connor, laughing, came in.

''Honey, you're home.'' Spike greeted her.

''Yeah.''

Vampire sighed. ''And you did it. Fulfilled your mission. Found the Holy Grail. Or the Holy Hand Grenade, or whatever the hell that is.''

''Right now we're going with scythe. You like?'' she asked.

''Well, pointy and wooden is not exactly the look I wanna know better, but it does have flair. Can see why a girl would ditch a fella for one of these.'' he said.

''I'm sorry about that.'' she walked to the kitchen. ''Hey, Connor.'' she called.

''Yeah?''

''Faith's awake.'' she smiled when he immediately went up the stairs.

* * *

Connor slowly stepped into the room. Faith was in the bed, facing away from him. He stood in the doorway for a minute, watching her. She must've been asleep, 'cause she didn't turn around.

''You gonna come over, or do I hafta get up and drag your ass here?'' she suddenly asked, sitting up.

He sat on the bed beside her, unsure what to do.

''Just do it already.'' she rolled her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was in a bone crushing hug.

''Ughh... hey, hey, hey, hey I'm alright, okay?'' she said when he didn't let go.

''Right. Um, sorry.'' he whispered sheepishly.

''Come on, it takes more than just a bomb to take me out.''

''I know. I know, it's just a... I don't know. You scared me.''

''Sometimes I scare myself.'' she joked.

''You know what I mean.'' he looked at her.

''I do.''

Connor stood up and let go something between a snort and laugh. ''Is this real?'' he asked.

''What do you mean?'' Faith watched him.

''This whole day. It feels so... surreal. Could so much happen in just one day?''

''Oh, believe me, baby, it happened.'' she said confidently. She sighed when he didn't acknowledge her. ''Come here'' He did so. ''You want a proof?'' she kissed him slowly, then brought their foreheads together. ''This is real.'' she whispered. ''Real as it can be. Whatever happened, or happens, we'll face it. And we'll win. You know why? 'Cause we're together in this. You get it?'' Connor nodded.

''Besides, B will figure something out. She always does.'' she added in a much lighter tone.

''Yeah.''

Faith shifted a little. ''You think you could get me some water? Haven't drank since morning.''

''Sure.'' he got up and left. He saw Spike, leaving through the front doors. He opened the fridge, looking for some water, when a voice from behind startled him.

''Hello son.''

Connor turned around to face his father.

''Holtz.''

Indeed, Daniel Holtz, stood in front of him. He didn't look old at all. He looked like Connor remember him from his early, so called, childhood.

''Look at you. You've grown since I last saw you.''

Connor snorted. ''Give it up. I know what you are.''

''Oh, yes well. I thought so. Do you like my appereance?'' he asked, moving around the kitchen.

''Could've been better.''

''Could be. But I like Daniel. Anyway, we're not here to talk about my tastes, are we?''

''I guess not. What do you want?'' Connor circled him.

''I want to congratulate you, what else? You survived my little trap. Hope it didn't do much damage, I want to see you go down in your full strenght.'' he said smoothly. First tried to pick up a spoon, but his hand flew right through it. He sighed.

''We'll beat you down.''

''You know, that's the problem, right here. Arrogant, just like your father. But I gotta hand it to you, there was a chance you could beat me up. Cordelia.''

Connor dropped his eyes for a moment. ''What about her?''

''You see, she was possessed. The thing that possessed her... that's a different story. She could've stopped this. All of this. I was really worried there for awhile. But you, thank God, stepped in and killed her. Never really thanked you for that, did I?''

Through his speech, the First walked closer and closer to Connor.

''You're messing with my head. It's a lie''

''Maybe. Maybe not. There's really no way of knowing now, is there?'' he asked.

''You're lying. That's what you're best at. You, Holtz. I'm not listening anymore. You can leave.'' Connor waved his hand.

''Guess we'll see at the final hour. 'Til then, champ.'' he disappeared.

Connor leaned agaisnt the cupboards.

''First?'' a voice asked.

He looked up to see Faith in the room with him.

''You should be in bed.''

''And you should be there five minutes ago. First was here?'' she came closer.

''Yeah.''

''Can't it find someone else to haunt? I mean really.'' she took the water from the table. ''What was he sayin'?''

Connor looked at her relaxed posture.

''Doesn't matter. Bunch of crap. Let's... let's go watch some TV, what do you say?'' he offered.

''You sure? I don't think now's the best time to...'' Connor cut her off. ''It's the best time, trust me.''

''TV is it, then.'' they left the kitchen in better moods.

* * *

Spike followed Buffy from her house. Currently, he could feel her in one of the tombs. He stood outside for a minute, considering his options. He decided he would go in, when he saw Angel emerge from the shadows and into the tomb. Rage boiled inside him. Slowly, vampire came up to the tomb and down the stairs. He could hear fighting sounds from inside.

''God, I missed watching this.'' came out Angel's voice.

Once down, Spike hid behind the pillar, not wanting them to see him.

He saw Buffy swing the scythe at Caleb, slicing his stomach. He stumbled back, laughed, wanged his finger at her and fell to the floor.

Buffy turned to Angel. ''See? Under control.''

''Well...at least you could tell me you're glad to see me.'' he walked towards her. Son of a bitch!

Buffy dropped the scythe, closing the distance between them, kissing him deeply on the lips.

The First, in Buffy shape, appeared beside him.

''That bitch.''

* * *

**Not to sound to beggar-y, but... Well, maybe I'm begging. Give me some revievs, 'cuz I don't know if I should bother to write more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Chapter 9: Chosen**

It turned out that they didn't watch any TV. Connor forgot that they had no power and even if, whole room was full of potentials. Some sleeping, some not. In the end, they found themselves in the basement. They just sat in silence, next to each other, listening to their own breathing. It didn't seem like so, but it gave them so kind of closure. Assurance in their screwed minds.

But soon it got boring. Not having anything better to do, Connor started to search through the room. It had quite good effects. After few minutes he found a pack of cigarettes. He didn't feel like he needed to smoke, but it was a way of spending time.

''You want one?'' he asked Faith, who was watching his actions curiously. She raised an eyebrow.

''You're smoking?''

''No.'' he denied. He wasn't.

''Okay.'' she said slowly. ''Come on outside. I could use some air.''

It was true. Basement wasn't of top of places with fresh air. You could even say it was heavy, dusty down there. Once there, she handed him a lighter, after taking a drag out of her own cigarette.

Faith sat on the fron stairs, staring ahead. ''What?'' he asked after few moments.

''It feels wrong, yunno? We're here, babysitting, while B and bleachboy are out there. I'm not used to waiting. Action girl here, you know what I'm sayin'?'' He nodded.

''Sometimes I wish...'' he started slowly. ''If I could just go back. Go back to Quor-Toth. Everything was simple there. No hard choices. Kill or be killed. No white or grey. Just black. It wasn't easy there, you had to be awake the whole time. Even when you were sleeping. I know it's not my home. I never belonged there. Me and Holtz, we were the only humans. Just demons. Now I don't even know if I belong here.''

''So you wish you'd never got out?'' she asked carefully.

Connor shook his head. ''No. I wouldn't meet you.''

Faith smiled. ''Good answer. A life can be shitty here. Trust me, I know something about it. But if we can change it, right here in Sunnydale, I think it won't be that bad. We'll make it through and then I'mma show you what a real life is.''

He smiled and was about to answer when street was lit by a moving vehicle. A familiar car. Xander's.

''What the...'' Connor saw that Dawn, not Xander was behind the wheel. When she parked the car and got out, he realized that she didn't look very happy. ''Oh shit.'' Her steps were coming straight to him. He prepared himself for a slap, but not for the good punch to his jaw that he received.

''You're an idiot.'' Dawn told him and disappeared in the house.

''You gonna tell me what was that about?'' Faith asked him.

Connor went to the car, opened the door, only to reveal an unconscious Xander Harris in the passanger's seat.

''Uhm, me and Xander, we might... persuade Dawn to leave Sunnydale?'' he offered while getting him out of car.

Faith got under his second arm and together they took him to the house. ''Persuade? Yeah I bet.''

They dropped him on the couch. ''Okay, so we knocked her out and Xander drove off.''

''You hit her?'' she asked incredulously.

Connor looked at her as if she was crazy. ''What? No!''

Faith sat down. ''Wait 'till B gets back. When she'll learn about you attempt to kidnap her little sister outta here, might be trouble.''

He sighed. ''Yeah, I think she'll be mad about the 'attempt' thing.'' Brunette looked at him. ''She told us to get Dawn out of here.''

''Huh. Never woulda thought... or yea, I would. Seems like B's style. Get everyone to safety and go fight the big bad.''

Xander stirred, groaned and slowly opened his eyes ''What's going on?''

''You tell me, genius. You were supposed to get her out of here and what you do? Let her drive you back.'' Connor snapped.

''Hey, hey. Easy.'' Faith waved her hand.

Xander suddenly sat up, as if he realized where exactly he was. ''Oh God. Buffy's gonna kill me.''

''You think?''

He slumped back into the couch.

''What happened?'' Slayer asked.

''I gave her the letter. The one that Buffy gave me. She read it and before I had time to do anything she had a taser in her hand. Guess what happened next.''

''Let's just chill out, okay. Wait for B to come back. Then we'll think what next.'' Faith offered.

So they waited. They joined Dawn and sat in uncomfortable silence. Stealing glances at each other, sighing, not knowing what to do. Sometime later Spike arrived. Not even looking at them, he went straight into basement. Connor moved to go after him, but Faith's hand stopped him.

''Let him be. Seems like he doesn't want company.''

They fell in silence once again, joined by Anya, Giles and Willow. In his head, Connor considered an idea to go to sleep, when Buffy finally came back. For a moment he thought she wasn't alone. But no, no other people were with her. Good.

Buffy stopped dead after seeing Dawn. Little sister didn't hesitate.

''Ow.'' she groaned after getting a kick to the shin.

''Dumbass.''

Buffy ignored her and looked at Xander.

''Don't look at me. This is a Summers' thing. It's all very violent.'' he defended himself.

''If you get killed, I'm telling.'' she told Dawn.

''Did you find out anything about the scythe?'' Willow asked.

''It slices, dices, and makes julienne preacher.'' Buffy answered.

They all looked at her, surprised.

''Caleb?''

''I cut him in half.'' blonde said.

Everyone cheered.

''Hey, party in my eye socket and everyone's invited.'' Xander got looks by all people in the room. ''Sometimes I shouldn't say words.''

''Hey, you know where Spike is?'' Buffy asked.

''Basement.'' Faith answered.

Buffy left the room, Connor following. Near the basement, he asked. ''What did he wanted?''

She turned around. ''Caleb? I don't know. Does it matter?''

He snorted. ''Not Caleb. Angel.''

She stared at him for a long while. ''How do you know? You were there?''

''No. I can smell him all over you.'' Connor denied.

''Ugh, thats gross. He wanted to help. I sent him back to L.A.''

''Good.''

Buffy nodded and opened the doors to the basement. She walked down few steps and stopped. ''You really can smell him?'' she asked.

''Yeah. As if he were here.'' Connor said back. ''Did he ask about me?''

''No.''

He went back to Faith.

* * *

Next day in the morning Buffy called a important meeting.

''What do you think?'' she asked after telling them her idea. They all stared at her incredulously.

''That depends. Are you in any way...kidding?'' Xander said carefully.

''You don't think it's a good idea?'' Buffy seemed taken aback.

''It's pretty radical, B.'' Faith was standing next to Buffy.

Giles stood up. ''It's a lot more than that. Buffy, what you said, it—it flies in the face of everything we've ever—every generation has ever done in the fight against evil. I think it's bloody brilliant.'' he smiled.

''You mean that?'' Buffy asked him.

''If you want my opinion.''

''I really do.''

''Whoa, hey. Not to poop on the party here, but I'm the guy that's gonna have to pull this thing off.'' Willow waved her hand.

''It is beaucoup d'mojo.''

''This goes beyond anything I've ever done. It's a total loss of control, and not in a nice, wholesome, my girlfriend has a pierced tongue kind of way.'' Willow said.

''I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it.'' Buffy told her.

''I—I'm not sure that I'm stable enough.''

''You can do this, Willow. We'll get the coven on the line, and we'll find out how they can help.'' Giles assured her.

''Oh! Pierced tongue.'' Dawn muttered.

''Dawn needs to do research thing.'' Buffy panicked.

''Yes, you do.'' Giles quickly agreed.

Dawn rolled her eyes and walked out. ''It's cool. Watcher junior to the library.''

''I'll go dig up my sources. Quite literally, actually.'' Giles followed her.

''Come on, let's go assemble the cannon fodder.'' Anya took Xander hand.

''That's not what we're calling them, sweetie.'' They walked out. ''Not to their faces. What, am I insensitive?''

Buffy handed the scythe to Willow.

''You are relying the whole plan on magic.'' Connor spoke for the first time.

''If anyone can do it, its Willow.'' Buffy said.

''Did you even thought about girls?'' he asked her.

''Yeah, I'm just about to go and tell them that.'' Buffy tried to walk out but Connor stopped her.

''I don't mean them. You are about to hand this power to every potential in the world. Girls that don't even know about this world.''

''Once this is over, we'll find them.'' Buffy shrugged.

''Do you even care if that's what they want? These girls might not want to be a slayer. Once you do it, there's no going back. You'll write them their destiny. It's a curse you'll lay on them.'' Connor said.

''We don't have a choice.'' Buffy whispered.

''I know. I just want you to realize the consequences. You won't be able to control all of them. But it doesn't matter, right? You gotta do what you gotta do.'' he walked out, Faith following.

He went to Faith's room, originally Buffy's, not that he knew that.

''What was that?'' she asked him.

''What?''

''This whole speech about giving the power to little helpless girls.''

Connor shrugged. ''It's true.''

''You very well know that's our only option.'' Faith sat down.

''Yeah, I do.'' he sighed. ''I'm sorry. Don't know what's gotten into me. Let's go down, wouldn't want to miss Buffy speech, would we?''

It turned out that the whole room was filled with people. Buffy pacing in the center of the room.

''I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time, that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either. But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready, now. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the hellmouth, and I'm finishing this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourself, what makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one? It's true none of you have the power that Faith and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice.'' she waited a while before continuing.

''What if you could have that power...now? In every generation, one slayer is born... because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This woman...'' she pointed to Willow. ''...is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny.''

They all went in separate directions.

* * *

Later, Principal Wood arrived and for some reasons that Connor didn't know about, he and Faith went to Sunnydale High. You could say that he wasn't pleased. Okay, he was pissed, alright? There was something off about the black man. No, he wasn't evil, Connor just didn't like him. He saw the glances that Robin kept throwing at Faith. To say they were a little too friendly would be a little understatement. So Connor found himself alone, in the middle of the day, in the house full of people, day before the big fight. He wasn't nervous, not really. No more than he was on the day he dumped Angel to the ocean. Tomorrow they'll go in and put the fate of the world in magic.

Magic. He didn't trust it. Always sneaky, imperfect, used to do evil. That was how he was raised. And now he was relying on it. He shook these thoughts away. Now was not the time. He sat on the stairs, getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He considered going down to Spike, but quickly dismissed the idea. Buffy was there. Giles? Probably with Dawn and even if, what the hell was he supposed to talk with him about? Xander was with Anya, Willow with Kennedy. He wasn't with mood to hang with Andrew and wasn't friends with potentials either. That pretty much left him by himself.

Maybe he should call someone, Angel or Fred maybe? Yeah, despite having no cell phone he knew how things worked. His first summer here, Fred taught him all basics. Phones, money, TV, you name it. Except sex, of course. That was Gunn's territory and Connor was glad for it. With Fred it would be awkward as hell. She was like an older sister to him, maybe even an aunt. Gunn approached the subject as professionally as he could. Actually that time was the best. They were taking care of everything and he could do what he wanted. Most of the time anyway. He reached for the phone and dialed.

''Hello?''

Connor didn't even realized how much he missed this voice.

''Hey... Fred.''

She gasped. ''Oh my God, Connor. I'm sorry but Angel's not here...''

''It's good.'' he quickly cut her off. ''I pretty much wanted to talk to you.''

''Oh. What about?''

''I don't know. Everything, I guess. Wanted to know how are you holding up after Cordy...''

''Good, I think.'' she answered after a while. ''I mean, don't take it the wrong way. I feel horrible about it, but I... made peace with it, I guess. How about you?''

He decided on true. ''I'm pretty... shitty. I'm sitting here, alone, don't have anyone to talk to. Tomorrow we're opening the hellmouth, you know? We're going in. Either way it'll be over.'' he half laughed, half cried. He didn't notice Spike, who stopped upon hearing his voice.

''What happened?'' Fred asked carefully.

''Nothing. It's just... Faith disappeared somewhere with a guy. A guy that likes her. They've been gone quite some time for now.''

''You're worried that Faith might... Come on Connor don't be silly. I'm sure it's nothing. She'll be back in no time.''

''Yeah, maybe.'' he hesitated. ''I'll tell you something, but promise me you won't laugh.''

''Of course.'' she grew serious.

''Me and Faith, we uhm... we had sex. I know about her past, when she was... wild. Now I wonder if maybe I wasn't... good.'' Connor had no idea where from these doubts came. She seemed to enjoy it. Ugh, he was too long alone and his brain was not cooperating. Too late now, he already said it. Spike carefully made his retreat. This was getting too personal. He wasn't like that anymore.

''Connor...'' she said slowly.

''No, forget about it. Hang on there okay? I'm gonna come back after this is over.'' he said quickly.

''Look, Connor...''

''Bye, Fred.''

He hung up and cursed himself.

* * *

They came back a little after the nightfall. Connor went down after hearing Faith's voice, he passed Robin on his way to his car and stopped dead. He watched him intensely. One button missed that wasn't before. Pants a little too rolled up. He walked out of the house, after him.

''What did you do?''

''Excuse me?'' he asked.

''What took you so long?'' he was trying to remain calm.

Robin straightened. ''Why do you ask? Besides I don't think it's any of your business.''

Spike, from the group in the kitchen, was the only one to watch this little exchange.

''What did you and Faith do together?''

Wood smiled smugly. ''Jealous?''

In a blink of an eye Connor grabbed him by a front of his shirt.

Spike tensed, but no one noticed that.

''Get your damn hands off me!'' Robin shouted.

Connor calmed himself, using all self control he had. He would clear this up with Faith. He nodded his head and started to walk away.

''Maybe if you could satisfy her, she wouldn't come to me, kid.'' he called after him. Connor stopped dead in his tracks. Self control just flew outta window. He turned his head a little, at first. Then Robin went down after one powerful punch. Not caring, Connor kept beating him up at the ground.

Inside, Spike couldn't stop himself at hissing after seing black man going down. That had to hurt. Unfortunately, Faith heard that and walked to his side. ''What'cha doin'?'' She froze for a second and ran out of the house. All of them, not knowing what was that about, ran after her.

Connor reared his hand back when someone threw him across the lawn. He stood up and saw Faith.

''What the hell are you doing?''

He didn't notice that whole group stood in front of the house, but noticed that Faith positioned herself between him and Wood, who now was trying to stand up aswell. He literally saw red. Past caring, he charged at her.

She defended herself, but not used to being on defensive, received few hits. After one that sent her stumbling back, she stopped telling herself that they shouldn't fight. Blocking one of Connor's hits, she kicked him in the chest. Hard. She knew there was one way to contain Connor. Get him on the ground. She head-butted him, hoping to gain some time, but Connor quickly retaliated. He punched her in the stomach and kneed in the face. She tried to sweep him of his feet. Connor back flipped and kicked her in the face, both of them on the ground. He avoided her next hit and threw Faith into nearest tree.

Buffy saw him going after Robin and made a move to join the fight, but Spike stopped her. ''Trust me, this is one lover's fight we don't wanna get into.''

Wood managed to block three hits, but fourth got him clean in the jaw. A little dizzy, he tried to avoid a high kick, but to no avail. He found himself on the ground, again. But the next blow didn't came.

Faith slammed into Connor bringing them both down and away from Robin. He elbowed her in the face, she punched him in his. She caught his arm and threw into dumpster. He got up and they stared at each other. Both breathing heavily, both flushed. Finally Connor shook his head and ran off.

''Connor!'' Faith yelled and chased after him.

They both quickly disappeared.

''Well...'' Spike spoke up. ''What do you say we bring the injured into the house?''

* * *

Few minutes later Robin was being patched up. Faith walked in, catching her breath. ''He sure runs fast.''

''What the fuck did you two thought?'' Spike addressed them.

''What?''

''You very well know that the kid is fragile, insecure. Couldn't you atleast wait until after this is over?''

Everyone, except Spike, seemed to be at loss.

Faith got to his face. ''What the fuck are you talking about?''

Vampire was at his last nerve, not to punch her. ''I'm talking about how you two fucked. I can smell you all over each other.'' he walked to Robin. ''And you, you could've denied it when he asked you. But no! You had to throw it to his face. Don't think I didn't saw you.'' Spike shook his head. ''I thought you changed. But you're still the same slut from years ago.''

Faith awoke at that. She punched Spike. Then the slayer grabbed Robin and slammed him into wall, so hard that the nearest painting fell down. ''What the fuck did you told him?''

''N-nothing...''

Faith slammed him again. ''Don't lie to me or you'll regret it.''

''I swear...''

Faith let go of him and turned around. Then she knocked him out.

''First off, we didn't fuck. We were sparring. Who the fuck you think I am? Second off, how the fuck did he know? It's not like he could smell it, he's not a vampire.'' Faith exclaimed.

''Yes, he could.'' Buffy spoke for the first time. They turned to her. ''Yesterday, he smelled Angel on me, just like Spike did.''

''Super.'' Faith walked to the front doors.

''Where you going?'' Spike asked.

''To find Connor, and he better fucking listen to me.'' She was gone.

''Yeah, that'll end well.''

* * *

''Okay, I don't care what was all of that about.'' Buffy said. ''But tomorrow, we're gonna need every pair of hands we can get. If that means you'll have to face Connor or Faith, deal with it. I need to know if you'll be with us.''

Robin stood up.

''Of course.''

Buffy nodded and left the room.

''I'm sorry, you know?'' he called after her. ''It was my fault. My behaviour was... immature, you could say. Won't happen again.''

* * *

Faith found him two blocks over. She almost missed it, but the noise from inside of one houses lured her. Yup, he just destroyed TV.

''What do you want?'' he snapped at her. He obviously was crying or was very near it.

''To talk. Look, Connor you got it all wrong.'' she said patiently.

He didn't took it to his heart because he tried to get past her. No such luck. She grabbed him by the arm and threw into wall. He hit her, but Faith's attention was on immobilizing him. ''You will listen to me.'' she said dangerously.

''Yeah, as hell I will.'' he struggled free, picked up a chair and hit her with it. Faith went down, Connor seeing opportunity, moved to the doors. She grabbed him and threw back into the room, standing between him and his way out.

''Wanna bet?''

* * *

They came back after breakfast. Both messed up, bloody, most of it dried already, clothes torn up. Everyone stared at them, no one bothered to look in different direction.

''Yeah, so we're back.'' Faith said loudly. ''When are we goin' to the school?''

After few seconds Buffy answered. ''An hour.''

''Right. How 'bout we hit the showers?'' Not waiting for answer, Faith grabbed Connor by the hand and led upstairs.

''I think they just made a whole new meaning to kiss and make up.'' Xander muttered.

''More like beat each other to a bloody pulp and then fuck senseless.'' Spike spoke from the basement doors. ''Could smell them from down there. Gotta say it was quite some time from the last time I saw something like that.''

Exactly an hour later, all of them went to a school bus. It had enough space to contain them all. Everyone armed, ready to last fight.

Couple minutes later they arrived at their destination. They got off and Wood led them inside.

''Welcome to Sunnydale High.''

Connor looked around in interest. He never was in school. Hallways going in all directions, lockers, classes. Not his taste.

''There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule.'' He turned around and looked at the crowd behind him. ''If they move, kill them.''

''Okay, potentials in the basement, follow Faith and Spike.''

Spike led them down the corridor. Connor quickly caught up with him.

''You sure you're going down with us? It's probably gonna turn really ugly, really soon.'' Vampire warned him.

''Good. There's no way I'm missing all the fun.'' Connor smiled.

''Yeah, there'll be plenty of that.''

They passed the door to the basement. In the middle of it, Seal of Danzalthar**,** was located.

Connor stared at it. ''That's it? That's the entrance to the hellmouth?''

''Yeah, what did you expect? A fiery gate with a _This is Hell_ engraved on it?'' Spike asked.

''I don't know.'' He looked back. All of the girls were here. ''So, how do we open that?''

Faith took out a knife. ''Gonna wait for Buffy''

Few minutes later, blonde slayer joined them. ''You first, B.'' Faith handed her a knife. She cut her hand, rest of the girls following. They all held their hands over the seal. It opened and sinked into the ground, forming a staircase to the hellmouth. Whole group looked at each other and Buffy went down, followed by Faith. Spike with the amulet around his neck was next, then Connor, then the girls. Once there, he spoke. ''Not to be a buzzkill, love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power.'' he said.

Buffy looked around. ''I'm not worried.''

''I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor.''

''Cheer up, Liz. Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear.'' Faith told him.

They walked towards the cliff and saw thousands of Turok-Hans below them on the hellmouth. Okay, this is gonna get ugly.

''I'm not worried.'' Buffy said more to herself than to them. Spike backed up a little. ''I'm not worried.''

''Really? 'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech.'' Rona asked.

''Buffy...''

''I'm not worried...as long as Willow can work her spell before they...'' at this perfect moment uver-vamps below them looked up and saw them. ''...see us.''

Vampire army rushed to them.

They all took a step back. Turok-Hans advanced on them. Suddenly all of the potentials straightened and took a deep breath.

''These guys are dust.'' Vi said. Seems like magic worked out well. For once. Vampires were closer and closer. Connor prepared himself for the first one. He flipped him over his back and decapitated the second one. Then the line was broken and everything turned into a chaos. He tried to look out for Faith, but couldn't see her. Even if, Connor couldn't do much. They seemed weaker than the three he met before, but now there were thousands of them. He had his hands busy all the time. They were outnumbered and yet they managed. Not for long.

Soon everyone of them had atleast four vampires on him. When one of them went down, another quickly replaced him. They didn't had it. One slayer died meant they were one person down. In the commotion he found Spike and two of them began to fight back to back. Now they had bigger chances. Spike stepped back and touched the amulet around his neck. It burned his hand. Now, Connor's back was unprotected. One Turok-Han saw this and aimed at his neck. Got a shoulder though. Connor yelled in pain and shook him off, fighting another one.

''Buffy! Whatever this thing does, I think it's...'' Spike moaned in pain.

Connor slammed into two vampires and brought them down. He heard Buffy's voice from somewhere ahead of him. ''Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do...''

He had no time to wonder what happened. He got pulled off of vamps beneath him. Some vamp picked up his sword and rushed at Connor, swinging it wildly. He avoided it as best as he could, bumping into whoever was behind him. He grabbed his attackers arm and backhanded him, causing him to let go of the sword. Connor got it and cut off his head. Then he felt an incredible pain across his back. He turned around and was met with a sight of a taller, more muscular vampire, with some kind of a sabre. Vampire charged at him and Connor had no other option than to avoid and parr all of his blows. When he thought he was gonna met Mr. Sabre, Faith with a Scythe in her hands blocked it.

Connor crawled to get his sword back, when Faith cried in pain. He turned around, but all he saw was vampire getting his head cut off. Brunette clutched her side for a second, but returned to the fight. He picked himself up.

''Rona!'' Faith's voice. He saw her go down under four attackers. Connor tried to go there, punching vampires aside, but one of them rushed at him and Connor had to struggle with him on the ground. He was loosing. With each second vampire got closer to his neck.

Suddenly, the whole hellmouth was lit by an orange light. The vampire he struggled with disappeared. The ground started to shake.

''Everybody out, now!'

As the firls was told, they did. Everyone rushed out of hellmouth. Connor noticed that light was coming from Spike's amulet. Faith got to his side and picked him up. Buffy ran to Spike's side.

''Come on, we're leaving!'' Faith yelled to him as hellmouth shook more and more.

They got to the hallway when Connor noticed that Faith wasn't with him. He ran back. She was still on the stairs that led to the hellmouth.

''What are you doing? Let's get out of here!'' He yelled at her, pulling her arm.

''Buffy, come on!'' she yelled down but nobody came up. As the school was falling apart, they ran away through the rubble and piled corridors.

They got out just as the school exploded. Not wasting any more time they got to the bus. Robin drove off.

Some of the girls were in pretty bad shape. Bus was filled with yells and cries as they drove through the city. Connor ignored his back. Jugding from the pain he was experiencing, it was probably infected. He'll deal with it later. Building behind them were collapsing. They drove past Sunnydale welcome sign. Faith looked out of window. ''Ease off. We're clear.''

Bus stopped.

Dawn opened the emergency exit and hugged Buffy, who jumped down from the top of the bus. Few people left the bus. Following Faith, he did too.

''Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business.'' Faith commented after looking at the crater in the place of Sunnydale.

''There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment.'' Giles picked up a rock and threw it.

Connor walked off. He wasn't part of the gang. It was theirs moment. What to do now? He had no other choice but to return to L.A. He'll have to face Angel after all. It was over here. He was kinda glad. He could return to Hyperion. Or his place maybe. He'd have to change the window, but...

He didn't even notice when everybody got back to bus. Certain brunette slayer walked to him.

''Come on, we gotta go.'' He turned to her. ''You know, find the hospital.''

He nodded and they got to the bus.

''Where are we going? L.A?'' he asked.

''Probably.'' she answered once they left Sunnydale behind them. She glanced at him. ''You hurt?''

''Nah. Few day's and I'll as good as new. How about you?'' Connor asked.

''I'm okay. I bet I've broken every nail, but I'll live.'' she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Neither of them really cared about little cut on Faith's side.

* * *

_That's it for this story. Hope it didn't disappoint any of you. I think of making a sequel to it, okay, I have it in my head, but that depends on whether you guys want it or not. Currently working on my B/F and it's gonna take a while. Read and Review! _


End file.
